Standing Outside the Fire
by Bittersweet Alias
Summary: SLASH: Justin/Harry: Justin knows what it's like to be inside and outside of the line of fire. He's seen hate, bigotry, and treachery way too much in his young years and he sees all the invisible scars that marred Harry's soul. Slight AU
1. Scars

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Standing Outside the Fire. You should know who owns them and if you don't – well look it up!**_

Title: Standing Outside the Fire

Rating: T-M

Pairing: Justin Finch-Fletchley/Harry

Summary: Justin knows what it's like to be inside and outside of the line of fire. He's seen hate, bigotry, and treachery way too much in his young years and he sees all the invisible scars that marred Harry's soul. He not only saw Harry but he saw himself.

Warnings: Slash: Male/Male Relationships, Underage Sex(15?), Lime, Adult Content, Language. Mild Violence. Some Canon, Some AU. Canon-ish characters with a tweak or two. Good!Ron and Good!Hermione.

Note: I know a lot of people don't like the idea of country music being in fics or Harry Potter but I couldn't let this song go. I thought it was absolutely perfect for the idea in mind and I haven't been able to stop listening to it while writing. I hope you enjoy this!

oOo

Scars

_We call them cool__  
__Those hearts that have no scars to show__  
__The ones that never do let go__  
__And risk it the tables being turned_

_**May 30, 1993**_

He gasped out and his eyes naturally snapped open to the brilliant bright white ceiling. His breathing came out raggedly and it felt as if it had been an age since he had done so. His lungs didn't seem to understand his sudden movements.

What happened? Justin Finch-Fletchley had absolutely no idea what was going on but it felt as if he had been standing in one place for an age.

He struggled to sit up, his back cracked and he winced when he used his wrists as leverage and they too popped. He gazed around at all the various other students who were sitting up looking confused.

The last thing he remembered was Nearly Headless Nick approaching him and then nothing. He then recalled what had happened a few moments before and he bowed his head in shame.

What had he done? He thought briefly. He didn't even know Harry Potter and he was one of the quickest to blame the boy for something he had no control of. What kind of person was he to do such a thing?

There was a jolt from his immediate right and then a gasp. "Harry!" He noticed Granger rising from the bed, her bushy hair was even worse than he remembered. She was gazing around and looked down at her hand as if she expected something to be inside of it. "Harry! Where's Harry?" She literally flipped out and this made Justin feel even more retched.

Harry would never hurt one of his friends.

"Calm down dear girl! Mr. Potter is just fine, now you need to-"

"No! I want to see Harry, I need to see Harry! How is he? Is he hurt?"

"He's fine, Miss Granger. A little reckless but he's survived."

Her eyes went massive. "Survived? Survived? What the hell are you talking about!"

Madam Pomfrey look affronted at being cursed at. "He took care of it," she assured.

"Took care of it?" Hermione breathed heavily. "T- took care of it? A BASILISK!" she roared causing everyone in the room to flinch at her tone. "You're telling me you allowed Harry to go down there and fight a basilisk! What the hell is wrong with you people!"

"Miss Granger!" Pomfrey admonished but Hermione jumped off the bed.

"I have to see Harry! He could be hurt and you're all too thick to even notice! You think a twelve-year-old is supposed to do all the work because you think he's the boy-who-lived? Well, I'll tell you something lady, he's not! So don't give me that calm look and then tell me that Harry took care of it!"

Justin's heart sank as he settled onto the bed. He was ignoring the chatter around him. He ran a hand over his face tiredly. Madam Pomfrey was too ashamed to even snap at the chattering kids. She obviously saw that she too had been in the wrong.

If there was one thing he needed to do, it was apologize to Harry Potter. He scooted to the end of the bed, testing his weight and balance as he did.

His ankles made funny snapping noises and he sighed heavily.

Ernie, Hannah, and Susan came in to see him but he was too depressed to talk.

"What's wrong?" Ernie asked in concern.

"You are to all apologize to Harry Potter," Justin said firmly.

Hannah bowed her head. "You're right."

Ernie huffed. "It was a mistake, okay? I was worried for you!"

"You talked nasty about him, when you didn't even know him," Justin pointed out. "That's something a Slytherin would do, not a Hufflepuff."

Susan nodded. "He's right. We all need to apologize."

"Alright, he deserves it I guess."

Justin's eyes sharpened. "I'm going now, so don't follow. I don't want an entourage trying to protect me." He had never been so nervous before when he approached Harry, who had been clobbered by Hermione.

"You figured it out but why did you go by yourself?"

"There was no one left to trust," Harry told her.

She nodded sadly. "I just hate it they expect you to do an adult's job!" she scowled plopping down.

"Harry?"

Everyone looked over and Justin cringed inwardly. "I want to apologize, I'm really sorry." He held out his hand, hoping that Harry wouldn't deny him.

Harry blushed spectacularly and Justin almost laughed if his nerves hadn't been so bad. "Yeah, it's fine," the boy said shaking his hand and dropping it quick.

"Are you sure? Because I feel awful…"

"Don't be," Harry insisted. "It's fine, forgiven."

But somehow, Justin didn't feel like it was enough. He smiled hesitantly and walked away, only to feel as though he was missing something. He remained quiet through the rest of their early breakfast, ignoring Ernie and Hannah's constant jabbering.

Susan was the only one to truly notice Justin's inner turmoil. He needed to do something to make it up to Harry. He didn't know what it was yet but he would find out soon.

Harry shouldn't have had to go through that hell this year. No one should have and Hermione's words from the hospital wing were still ringing into his ears.

'_You think a twelve-year-old is supposed to do all the work because you think he's the boy-who-lived? Well, I'll tell you something lady, he's not!'_

_**June 10, 1994**_

Justin was sitting horrified in the Great Hall. Why the hell was it every single year something so awful had to happen to Harry? Couldn't the boy ever get a damn break! He was perhaps the most resilient person Justin had ever met.

All year, Justin had watched from sidelines as Harry was forced onto the front lines where those disgusting Dementors had tried to suck everyone's soul out.

He was now sitting in the Great Hall next to Hermione, it seemed that this time Ron had gotten the worst of the fight but Harry suffered as well with those soul-suckers flying around. Rumor had it that Harry fended off over a hundred of those things with one single spell!

Absolutely amazing and ridiculous at the same time. Hermione's words were once again coming back to him. Why must a child do everything that an adult was supposed to do? It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. Harry didn't seem to change at all; he was still relatively small and unusually pale.

Justin was the second tallest third year in school. Blaise Zabini from Slytherin came out ahead of him by barely an inch.

From what Justin could see; Harry's bright green eyes had dulled a bit from the effects of the Dementors. They looked almost sad and Justin didn't like that look. He wanted to go over and ask Harry if he was alright.

Ernie nudged him. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Justin looked at Ernie. "Hundreds of Dementors and Harry fought them."

"Yeah, so?" Ernie shrugged.

"Do you have any idea how amazing and stupid that was? Why can't an adult do it? Where was the Headmaster? Or his Head of House!"

Ernie thought about it. "Well, I guess they can't keep up with Potter's exploits."

"It's not his fault that some insane madman was after him!"

"No, I didn't say that! Wow, chill Justin. You're taking this personally and you don't even know Potter."

"Perhaps I am taking it personally but that's only because I don't forgive myself for what happened last year."

"Oh, you're still on about that?" he groused. "I bet he forgot all about it."

"I doubt it," Justin said shaking his head. "Who could forget an entire school believing you to be a monster?"

"When you put it like that-"

"Why don't you go over there?" Susan suggested. "Ask him how he's doing if you're so concerned."

Justin flushed; he hadn't realized that Susan had been listening. "Ah, no, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Hannah asked looking over her shoulder where Harry and Hermione were huddled together whispering; they were taking turns looking up at the staff table as if they were trying to figure something out.

"I just – I don't think so. I'm going to Hufflepuff. See you guys." He made quick work in exiting the hall. He breathed out sharply and bowed his head, staring at the flag-stoned floors for no other reason than because of his shame for his cowardliness.

He had wanted to approach Harry all year and try and talk to him but every time he started he would lose his voice. It was like he wasn't worthy of speaking with Harry and he probably wasn't. Not after last year. An apology had been all he could muster up.

He was pathetic.

"Hey," A quiet lilting voice traveled across Justin startling him out of his chiding thoughts, a small hand landed on his forearm and he hardly had to look up from the floors only to find himself locked on those familiar wide eyes.

"Harry," Justin spun around to face Harry completely. What the heck was he doing?

Harry smiled briefly. "You look troubled, Justin."

"I'm not," Justin said too quickly to be believed.

The Gryffindor snorted elegantly. "Okay then. See you around." Harry turned to leave but Justin quickly reached out snatching his elbow as he did.

"Wait!"

Harry looked up over his shoulder at him, his gaze was innocent and pure. Briefly, Justin wondered why he wasn't a Hufflepuff with that heart of his.

"H- how are you?"

Harry smiled. "I'm good, thanks for asking."

"I'm sorry about Black and those Dementors."

Harry tilted his head to the side like that of a puppy. "Yeah, I'm sorry too." And the way he said it made Justin think that it was sad, like he was sympathizing with Black. But that could probably be because of the Dementors, Harry hated those things, they were his fear. The whole school knew that particular fact about Harry Potter.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked softly.

"I'm great. Nothing a little chocolate won't cure, although, I'm really sick of chocolate now to be honest." He said sheepishly as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his thin nose.

"I don't blame you. Congrats on the Quidditch Cup, you deserved it."

"It was all Oliver," Harry said waving his hand casually.

"No, you're the Seeker and that means everything." He chuckled when Harry's cheeks lit on fire. "I'm glad you're okay, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm always okay."

"Good – uh – well – good-bye." He instantly let go of Harry only just realizing he had kept his hold on the boy's elbow and waved a little before rushing off down the hall toward Hufflepuff. His insides felt like they were spilling out just now, how odd.

_**November 10, 1994**_

It had taken every ounce of will Justin had to keep from ripping Ernie's head off. Then again, if he ripped Ernie's head off he'd have to go through the entire room tearing off heads and then adding them to pikes outside of Hufflepuff.

He glared harshly at the badge that was pinned proudly to Ernie's chest. He was relieved to see that Hannah and Susan hadn't wore them thankfully and when Ernie tried to forcefully pin one to his chest, he snatched the chubby boy's wrist and squeezed.

"Don't touch me with that damn thing!" Justin hissed dangerously and threw it spectacularly across the room where it hit a wall.

"What's wrong with you?" Ernie demanded rubbing his bruised wrist.

"You are what's wrong with me," Justin snapped. "You and everyone else sporting those Goddamn badges!" He still had a lot of Muggle in him and he couldn't see to revert to saying Merlin like everyone else. It just didn't sound harsh enough.

Justin had gone through quite a growth spurt the summer before Fourth Year. Then again, he had just turned fifteen. His birthday fell on the twenty-third of October so he arrived at Hogwarts late. He was really slim but he was tall. He was towering at six foot now and he suspected that he would only get taller. His hair was a deep dark chocolate and it folded around his high cheek bones in layers. It stopped at his chin; in the Muggle world they called it a skater-boy look.

His face had matured unlike Ernie's round chubby one and he was even starting to get hair on his chin and cheek, which was totally weird and awkward. It was a good thing he had two dads for parents and not a mother. He could imagine the embarrassment from that.

He shook his head as Ernie gaped at him and he turned away, not wanting to stare at his friend. He tapped the mechanical pencil he was using on the desk. He hated quills, he really did. They made his fingers ache and he preferred pens and pencils over the aged things.

"Oh, so you support Potter?" Ernie asked snidely.

Justin brought the pencil up and spun it around between his long fingers. "What's it to you, Ernie? How about I support them both because they're from Hogwarts. We're really showing our school unity to the other schools with all this treachery. Just like second year, bullying Harry like he's some sort of monster! Just how old are you?"

"That's not fair!"

"I think it's very fair. You act like some petty little two-year-old who didn't get his cookie! Can't you see with your own eyes that Harry Potter did not put his name in that goblet? Are you telling me that he's the most powerful student in this school?" he challenged. "That he hoodwinked a magical item that not even the Weasley twins could hoodwink? You're a moron if you think so, the whole lot of you."

A few of the Hufflepuffs in the room that had overheard him had deflated and Cedric looked down at the ground with obvious shame and guilt.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Justin!"

"_Fuck off_!" Justin roared throwing the book he borrowed from Ernie into the teen's chest. "Until you get your head out of your arse, don't talk to me because quite frankly you reek of shit!"

Justin had gone for a walk on the grounds to try and clear his head. Not only was he upset for the way his house was once again treating Harry but he was furious with his friend. Ernie should have known that Justin would have taken his bullying of Harry seriously.

He found himself hovering around the Herbology greenhouses, Justin wished he could talk to Harry and tell him that the boy that he believed him and that he supported the both of them but he didn't know how exactly.

There was a light groan from his left and Justin whirled around to see Harry having retreated, obviously not wanting to put up with another Hufflepuff.

For some reason, this mere act made Justin's heart ache with pain. Harry must have thought he was going to say or do something mean.

"Harry! Wait! Please!" he called before Harry could really take off at a run. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to keep up with the small boy, long legs or not. Harry was the fastest person Justin had ever met.

Harry went rigid, his back was facing Justin, and he tightened his grip on the strap of school bag. Justin had to choke down a laugh when he met Harry on level ground. He was so small! Justin thought in shock.

"Please, I – I know you didn't put your name in the cup. I know that, I made a mistake once before and I'll never make it again. I swear to you."

Harry slowly turned around; his green eyes were wide and his pale complexion seemed to gain a little more color.

It was then that Justin noticed that Harry wasn't wearing his glasses and although his height hadn't gained any ground his face certainly had. His hair didn't seem so unruly instead it was wavy and tussled falling just past his chin but not exactly on his shoulders. What little bit of childish baby fat he might have had was no longer existent and instead of oval, round, or even long like Justin's it was heart shaped like a lot of redheads he knew.

"You really believe me?" Harry asked looking hopeful.

"I do," Justin said bowing his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Ernie and I'm sorry about everyone else who are treating you like a pariah. I'm still trying to forgive myself, Harry."

"For?"

"For second year, for what I did."

Harry gasped. "Why?" he asked horrified. "You weren't responsible for that-"

"It was my fault. I was stupid."

"You were twelve."

"I was an idiot; I don't care how old I was."

"I've forgiven you," Harry insisted.

"I know but I haven't forgiven myself, okay? I remember what it was like in Muggle primary school, being bullied and ridiculed for something that is totally out of your hands."

Harry gazed at him confused and with concern. "Why would they ever bully you, Justin?" he asked.

"You know as well as I do that in the Muggle world, same sex relationships are severely frowned upon. I went through hell because I had two fathers and it was unnatural. It was sick to them and the teachers did nothing to stop them. I remember well, I'll never forget some of the things the older kids did to me."

The Gryffindor looked pained. "What did they do?" he asked meekly.

"Enough to make me never forget," Justin answered softly. "I lost sight of myself when I got here. My parents didn't even know you but they chastised me harshly when I returned home. They're Muggles, I don't know if my biological family were magical but they took me from an orphanage when I was two and they've loved me ever since and they have never been disappointed in me. Not even when I didn't get into Eton because I wanted to go to Hogwarts. But they were disappointed; they gave me that frown, the type of frown they give to the bigots who sneered at them."

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't beat yourself up over that. You're just a kid, Justin. Everyone makes mistakes. It's learning from them that counts."

Justin smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But still, I'll never do that again. I know we don't know each other well but you can count on me. If you need a friend to talk too."

Harry's eyes glittered. "That'd be nice. I'd like to have a friend, apparently my friend has gone AWOL," he said sadly.

"He'll come around," Justin assured. "He'll realize what he's done and he will come back begging for your forgiveness."

Harry laughed softly. "Ron? Beg? _Right_. His Pride is bigger than his appetite and that's saying something."

Justin chuckled and shoved his hands into his pocket. "So, what are you doing out here? It's a little chilly don't you think?"

"It is but I needed air. What about you?"

"Trying to get my head on straight and calm down. I was a little furious coming out of the common room. I told Ernie off, said some harsh things, I know, but he deserved it."

Harry blushed and brushed a strand of hair out of his mouth. "I better go, I have detention tonight with Snape."

"I heard about that, he's a pure bastard isn't he?"

"You said a mouthful," Harry said rolling his eyes. "What's worse I have to serve it with Ron. That should go well," he muttered sarcastically.

"Let me walk you then," Justin said shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He always wore them under his robes.

"Alright, can't say no to that. Take me to my doom, Justin!"

"Now I feel bad," Justin replied with a sideways smile. "Taking you to your doom is not exactly something a friend should do."

"Probably not but at least you're lessening the impending feeling of it."

"Right, I'll remember that."

Harry chuckled softly. "Thanks, Justin. That actually means a lot, to know that you believe me and even stood up to your own house."

"So, when did you get rid of your glasses?" he asked trying to find a light subject.

"Ron's brother, Bill," he quipped and then blushed furiously and looked away. "He is a – uh – Curse-Breaker from Egypt. I met in the summer and he sort of took me in."

Strangely, Justin felt something stir in his stomach, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. The way Harry blushed and spoke of this 'Bill' made him feel weird and a little disconnected.

"He also used magic to make me grow my hair out so that it lay a little flatter and well it seems that it's really wavy when it lays flat."

"I like it," Justin said and Harry's pink cheeks blossomed into full blown red.

"Thanks."

Justin paused in front of the dungeon doors with Harry. "See you later."

"Yeah, bubye Justin!"

_**June 25, 1995**_

And the next time Justin was able to have a moment with Harry was when all hell broke loose at the end of the year. Cedric's death had hit everyone hard like a ton of bricks but Justin was absolutely certain that no one in the room could feel as terrible as Harry.

When he was sure the hospital wing was clear enough late at night, he stepped into the room to hear soft whispers and he gasped when he saw Harry curled up in the arms of a tall thinly built redhead man. In fact, it was the same redhead that Harry had taken to the ball with him.

He was definitely not a Hogwarts' student. That much was certain and just like the time at the ball something funny and acidic settled into the pit of his stomach and he felt his muscles tighten.

"It's alright Harry, you don't have to explain to anyone what happened. Let Dumbledore take care of it."

"I – I can't believe I did nothing."

"You did everything possible. I don't want to sound mean but Cedric was stronger than you and the only reason he died so fast was because Voldemort didn't need him. He needed you."

"Lucky break," Harry muttered sarcastically.

Justin hung back, remaining unseen in the dark, and he observed the pain and invisible scars layered over the teenage boy lying on the bed curled up in the strange man's arms. Voldemort. Justin had heard something about 'You Know Who' but he hadn't given it a second's thought. He chalked it up to ridiculous rumors but now, hearing it from them personally and seeing Harry's broken state.

Justin clenched his hands into fists, why the hell was it that Harry had to do all the saving for people? Why didn't Dumbledore yank Harry out of the tournament? Why didn't he refuse? He could have had someone Polyjuice as Harry but no, he made a fourteen-year-old child who wasn't ready face a dragon, Merpeople, and now Voldemort.

What the hell was this world thinking?

He turned away, not wanting to get in the middle of them, and he made to leave when he heard a soft.

"I had thought Justin would come and see me tonight."

Justin paused, eyes widening in wild shock.

"Justin? The cute one?" the redhead asked causing Justin to flush beet red.

Harry chuckled weakly. "Yes, Bill. The cute one. He's sweet."

"Hm, want me to go find him? I bet I can talk ol' Honey into opening up just for me. She always did have a crush on me."

Justin blinked. Honey was the nickname they used for the portrait outside of their common room. She never did give her real name but she was beautiful; tan honey skin, matching eyes, and golden blonde curls. No one knew who she really was, Madam Sprout had promised them a gift of their dreams if anyone could figure out exactly who she was before they graduated.

So far only one person succeeded but they were sworn to secrecy.

"Seducing a portrait and I thought you liked the Veela."

Justin forgot about being called cute and wondered, 'Veela?' The blonde chick? But, what was Harry doing in the lap of this guy? What on earth was going on? He didn't understand.

"I do. I doubt she'd ever be offended by a portrait."

"Girls are weird like that, you never know."

"True."

Now, Justin was stuck. He didn't know whether to show his face or backtrack and wait until tomorrow. He didn't want them to know he had overheard their conversation talk about embarrassing.

It got quiet and Bill then chuckled. "Falling asleep on me?"

"Hm, not exactly. I'm thinking."

"Of?"

"What's going to happen now."

"Let Dumbledore handle that."

"Last time someone said that they threw him out of the school."

"Oh, right." The man sighed heavily. "I don't know Harry, relax for now."

"I can't relax."

"Try."

"You better get going, your mum will kill you if she knew you snuck into the wing to see me. She'll think we're doing unmentionable things."

Bill snorted. "Unmentionable things, like seducing a fourteen-year-old?"

"They already think that, what with the papers and all!"

"It's not my fault you're so much cuter to me than my little brothers. I just had to take you in too."

Harry laughed softly. "Get out of here, I'll introduce you to Fleur later if I can."

"Much appreciated, Harry. Good night, rest and try to relax."

Justin slipped behind a cabinet as Bill sauntered out of the room and he waited for a bit, listening to the odd shuffling from Harry's bed and when he finally presented himself to Harry, he was already asleep on his side.

Quietly, Justin walked up the side of the bed and leaned down. "Good night, Harry," he whispered brushing a wavy strand of hair off the boy's angelic face.

"Mm… thanks for coming Justin."

"Always," he said tugging the white cover over Harry's shoulders some more. Justin could see all the invisible scars marking Harry's face and neck. It seemed that every inch of him was covered in it but no one else could see.

Justin knew scars well, he knew the invisible ones that left vicious marks but no one would ever know because people only ever saw with their eyes and not with their soul.

It was unfair and Justin in that moment wished to take Harry away from Hogwarts and hide him away. If Voldemort was back that meant Harry was in even more danger. It seemed to Justin that Harry was always saving someone, always doing something to save the world, and he had to wonder, who was going to save Harry?

The answer was clear to him as clear as the invisible scars etched into Harry's skin. "Me."


	2. Fools

**A/N: Corrected the dates and because I'm feeling utterly childish for strange reasons, I'm blaming it on the confusing stupid timeline of the lexi. **

Fools

_We call them fools  
Who have to dance within the flame  
_

The air was hot and suffocating but Justin didn't move from where he was perched on the porch in the backyard of his house. He was glaring straight ahead of him at the trees that were cringing from the heat wave that had blown through all of London.

When the wind blew it made everything even worse, sweat trickled down Justin's neck from his hair line. He brushed his hands through the dampness with irritation and glared down between his knees at the ridiculous rag of _The Daily Prophet_.

It was so disgusting that Justin's stomach churned like milk to cream.

There was a tinkle next to him and then a shadow and an icy cold glass of lemonade was pressed to his sunburned skin.

"Do you think it's wise to be out here in such heat?" His Pa, Daniel Finch asked with sincere concern.

Justin took the offered lemonade with a look of thanks. Daniel came down next to him and soon after his Dad joined them, Jason Fletchley.

Daniel Finch was a small man, with tidy wavy blond hair that was always brushed back. His eyes were a soft warm blue and he was barely over thirty. He looked younger than his thirty-three-years-of-age. Justin was taller than him by far.

Jason was the one who officially adopted him, he was a tall man with a muscled frame and he was naturally tan. His hair was short and dark brown, it was usually spiked at the front and his age was finally beginning to show through, because the crinkles around his mouth and eyes were slowly deepening. He was still handsome, and he often broke many young women's hearts when he flashed his ring or wrapped his arm around Daniel openly before kissing his temple. He was thirty-eight going on thirty-nine.

They had a strange sort of hippie bonding when Daniel was eighteen. Jason had put Daniel through school when his parents disowned him for his sexual preference.

Daniel was now a lawyer and Jason was one of the most sought after architects in the world, both of them very successful in their appointed careers.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked brushing his fingers through Justin's damp hair. "You've had your head in the clouds ever since you came home from school. What happened?"

"Harry," Justin said quietly.

Daniel arched an eyebrow. "Oh? What about him?"

Justin sighed heavily. "He's always getting hurt. I very nearly lost my friendship with Ernie because of it."

"What happened?" Jason asked worriedly. It had taken Justin a long time to get real friends and neither of his parents wanted to see Justin go back into his shell.

"There was a tournament, I told you of it. Tri Wizard Tournament. Dumbledore had added an age-line so that kids under seventeen couldn't attend because of the death toll."

Daniel took in a breath. "Why did they bring it back?"

Justin shrugged. "Who knows. Cedric from my house got selected but Harry also got selected."

Jason frowned. "Isn't he younger than you?"

"Yeah, he's fourteen. Everyone turned on him, saying that Harry had done it but that's not possible. I mean, he's an amazing wizard for his age but he couldn't break Dumbledore's magic!" he said incredulously. "I got furious and told him off. But what's worse, Cedric was killed."

Daniel and Jason flinched simultaneously.

"Right in front of Harry."

"How?" Daniel asked gripping his son's shoulder.

"In the end, a Death Eater – er one of Voldemort's followers."

Jason and Daniel both went pale at this. They had read everything they could on magic and they tried to see things from a nonjudgmental point of view. They had run across Harry Potter's name and You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named and when they asked Justin after his first year what that meant, he had told them, 'Voldemort.' So they were not unaware of who he was. They'd read the horrors in the book whether fact or fiction.

"Justin, do you think it's wise to continue schooling?" Daniel asked apprehensively.

"I'm not leaving school because of him," Justin said sharply. "And yes, he's back. Harry saw it and the only reason he survived was because Voldemort needed him. Cedric was merely in the way and now the Magical World doesn't believe it. They think Cedric's death is an accident and they believe Harry is an attention seeking liar." He threw the rag off the porch with a spiteful fling. It didn't get very far but it all came apart fluttering down to the ground with part of the Headline sticking out in black bold letters.

Jason ran a hand over his face tiredly. "Justin."

"I can't leave school."

"You can't or you won't?" Daniel asked. "Where is Harry at now?"

"He lives in Surrey as far as I know. His relatives are not exactly the nicest of people. I've heard enough about them in the second year. They're Muggles and they don't understand."

They didn't know Harry personally but Justin had talked so much about him that Jason and Daniel felt like they already knew him.

"Do you know his address?"

"No," Justin answered sadly. "I wish I did. I'd like to go see him."

"Perhaps we still can."

Justin looked over at his Pa, eyes widening. "You mean, go find him?"

"If you want, we can Knicker-knock on every door in Surrey until we find him," Daniel said with a mischievous grin. "Might be kind of fun."

Jason chuckled softly. "Would you want to do that, Justin?"

"_Yes!_" Justin stated before he had time to really think about what he was agreeing too. Daniel and Jason grinned and Justin pinked a little. "I'd like to see him, see how he's doing," he muttered squirming as his parents continued to stare at him, amusement lighting both of their eyes. "Damn you, stop it!" he moaned causing both men to burst out laughing.

Jason curled his arm around Justin's sweaty shoulders and drew him close into his chest and kissed him on the forehead. "We're teasing you, Justin. We love you, we only want you to be happy and safe."

"I know."

Daniel leaned over and pressed his chin to Justin's forehead. "You know, before you go. You might want to take a shower because stinking is no way to make an impression."

"Pa!" Justin yelped. "That's not nice!"

"Oh, but it is especially when you get so red. It's simply darling." Daniel pinched his cheeks playfully.

"You're evil bastards, you know that?" Justin sulked.

"We know." Both men replied making Justin hang his head, but he had a smile on his face. He was one of the few lucky ones and he damn well knew it.

oOo

Jason had to restrain Justin back and Daniel had placed a hand over his mouth to keep from chewing out the middle-aged bitch on Privet Drive who had plainly said. _'That disgusting little delinquent? You'll find him over there on number four, poor Petunia and Vernon, stuck with the thing.'_

"Thank you," Jason intoned stiffly shutting the screen door in her face. They had walked from house to house from Cherry Circle, Magnolia Crescent, Wysteria Walk, and now Privet Drive and finally they got somewhere even if it was at the expense of fueling their teenage son's anger.

Daniel shook his head gravely. "What kind of people are these stuck up gits? I bet we make more than than them in a month than they do in a year!" he scoffed. "_Ow!_" he yelped when Justin had gotten tired of being hushed up and bit his Pa's hand.

Jason was trying to hide his laughter as Justin gave them both dirty looks. "That bitch had no right – no fucking right!"

"Calm down," Jason soothed stilling holding onto his boy. "Let's not worry about her now, she doesn't matter."

Justin relaxed and Jason saw it was safe to let go. Daniel was still sulking about his hand being bit.

"You bite hard!" Daniel groused.

"Have Dad kiss it better," Justin taunted and he pinked when Daniel really did put his hand to Jason's face.

"You heard him," Daniel said smirking. "Kiss it better."

Jason did causing Justin to sigh. "I wasn't being serious! _Let's go!_ Harry's waiting."

The two men had to run to catch up to their son who was agile enough to slide by a speeding Volvo as if it was never there. Justin was on a run now moving down the long street, they were at 22 Privet Drive having came in from the back.

"Goodness, when did you teach him to run?" Daniel yelped.

"I didn't, he taught himself," Jason said following his son.

Justin was already knocking when Daniel and Jason finally caught up to him. They could hear things being moved and then a loud screech that reminded Justin of a banshee he saw in the Leaky Cauldron followed his knocks. "Get the door you stupid brat!"

Justin's eyes were already narrowing and Jason placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't overreact, Justin. You don't want to make things worse for him."

Daniel drew himself up to full height and he suddenly looked like the Prosecuting Attorney that he most definitely was.

There was the sound of footsteps and then a jerk and Justin was staring back into bright eyes of classic green. Harry was staring back at him and it seemed that his growth spurt had finally taken place because the last time Justin stood level with Harry the boy had come up to his elbow and now he was only a head shorter.

His hair seemed a little longer but it didn't make him feminine by any means. It was tied back with a rubber band with two wavy strands coming around to shape his face. He was still thin, more so than Justin.

"Justin!" Harry yelped in surprise. His eyes had gone wide like a cat being surprised. He looked at the two men standing behind him. "W- what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Justin said smirking, he glanced over at his parents. "Oh, Harry this is Daniel my Pa and this is Jason my Dad. Guys, this is Harry."

"Hello there!" Jason and Daniel chorused with a friendly wave.

"We knocked on every house in Surrey just about."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you write me? I could have told you!" He glanced behind him wearily as though he were afraid of someone approaching.

"We wanted to surprise you," Justin said as Harry slid out the door and casually closed it with a snap.

"Well, I'm surprised," Harry said grinning. "It's nice to meet you guys!"

"Very nice to meet you too, Harry," Jason said kindly.

"Uhm, I'd invite you in but my relatives are not exactly, nice," Harry said looking apologetically. "So sorry for being rude."

"It's fine, Harry. Do you have problems a lot with them?" Daniel asked charismatically.

Harry blinked at Daniel briefly before shrugging. "A little but it's not as bad this year, because of a fair few threats a couple people have made."

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Jason suggested. "I saw a little park over in Magnolia."

Harry nodded. "I'd like that." He hitched up his tattered jeans and Justin was now noticing how badly ripped and big they were on him. They weren't even the good kind of tears that was in style, these were horrible and the shirt hung off Harry exposing his shoulder blade completely.

Out of the corner of Justin's eye he could see the curtains moving a bit and he could imagine the type of eyes that were snooping at them. The same ones that belonged to the screeching banshee. They moved quickly off Privet Drive.

Daniel and Jason were taking in the boring suburban area and scoffed when they saw a prim acting housewife come out of one of the houses nosily to stand there on their porch with an apron on eyeing them critically.

"Nosy much?" Daniel asked.

"I'm the resident criminal," Harry offered languidly.

Jason sighed. "Really? Are you sure about that? I'm wondering if it's not the other way around."

Justin was restraining himself and doing a good job of it. He shot the lady on the porch a disgusted look before turning back to Harry as they crossed an alley.

Harry laughed quietly. "My cousin Dudley is, loves beating up ten year olds."

Daniel huffed. "Imagine that. Does that lady always talk to you like that?" he then asked concerned.

Justin looked down at Harry to see him nodding imperiously. "Mostly. She's not as bad as my Uncle."

Jason and Daniel shared dark looks, Justin tried to smile but it was strained. "Why do you live here?"

"Dumbledore makes me."

"What can he do about it? Isn't he just a Headmaster?" Daniel asked confused. "What does a Headmaster have to do with a student's living arrangements?"

Harry shrugged. "I never bothered to ask. I figure I have nowhere else to go."

"What about the Weasleys? Or Grangers?"

"I couldn't impose on them," Harry said with a deep frown. "Besides, it seems it wouldn't matter anyway. I've been here for two weeks and haven't heard a single word from anyone, all except: _'Stay there.' 'Don't get in trouble.' 'Don't use magic.' 'Don't act rash.' _"

"What kind of law system does this world have? I read a little from one of Justin's history books but it's very vague and they seem fishy."

Harry snorted. "No kidding, Fudge, the Minister won't believe any bad news whatsoever. He's so lined with Malfoy's gold it's pathetic. From what I've seen so far the justice system is pretty rough."

"You don't say," Daniel muttered darkly.

Justin smiled. "Pa here is a Prosecuting Attorney and he takes it as an insult when the laws fail or they're shoddy with so many loopholes you could make Swiss Cheese out of it."

Jason shifted until he was standing on Harry's other side. "I apologize if you think we're being nosy."

Harry shook his head. "I don't. Justin's my friend," he said sweetly. "Actually, I'm kind of glad someone's here. It's dreadfully boring around here and the prophet's no help."

Justin's smile faded and it was replaced with a frown. "So you've read?"

"The small snippets where I'm a nutcase?" Harry asked pleasantly and at Justin's nod he chuckled. "Yeah, I read. Nothing fazes me anymore, I'm slowly becoming immune."

"Don't they have libel? You're a minor," Daniel declared. "That's illegal, I mean you shouldn't even have a photograph posted without consent and the royalties to go with it!"

"I don't know anything about the legal system to be honest. Every summer I'm here and I hardly get any news. It's like I don't matter until they need me," Harry said looking up into the blue skies.

The small park had enough clusters of trees to shade them from the scorching heat. Jason arched an eyebrow. "What happened to this place?"

"My cousin."

The swings and benches were broken and spray painted and the slide had swear words written all over in crude permanent marker.

"Defacing property, huh?" Daniel asked collecting that information.

"Amongst other things."

Justin had been quiet letting his parents get to know Harry and all the while he was observing Harry with a critical eye. He was trying to find something that stood out, a bruise or anything incriminating but all he saw was a little bit of neglect and that was enough for Justin. He breathed in relief when he decided that Harry was clean of physical abuse.

He turned away from Harry briefly so that he could gather all his thoughts. How strange, this place put a rather nice façade, he thought jadedly. Prim and proper housewives, husbands and fathers who worked from nine to five, and yet underneath that surface these people were nothing more than mongrels. Mongrels underneath a sheep's cloak.

"Harry," Jason said placing a hand on Justin's shoulder drawing his attention away from his scathing thoughts. "Would you like to come with us for the summer?"

Harry blinked at the question and he looked as if he had never been asked such a thing.

"We would love to have you, Justin's spoke so much about you that we feel we already know you," Daniel said with a smile.

Harry's cheeks colored and then he paled a little. "What have you heard?" he looked at Justin apprehensively.

"I wouldn't say anything you wouldn't like, Harry," Justin assured making him relax.

"Nothing bad," Daniel insisted. "We do know more than you probably wish. We've read all of Justin's books because we wanted to know what he was dealing with coming into this world. So we know all about Voldemort and all about your vague past. We only know what was written whether it's fact or fiction. Justin's never told us anything more, except that you're his friend, and what happened last year."

Harry looked down and picked at the loose threads of his jeans. "Think that's wise? Inviting me to your home?"

"Why ever not?" Jason asked.

"I'm not exactly safe to be around," he whispered. "I mean, Cedric he was in the wrong place at the wrong time that was it."

Daniel arched an eyebrow. "Harry, do you remember what Justin told you I did for a living?'

Harry paused and nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you know how many murderers, gangsters, rapists, and billion dollar companies that I've put away?"

"A lot, I suppose," Harry said softly.

"Mhmm and what comes with the price of doing such a thing? The price of being known for those deeds?"

"Danger," Harry said in realization.

"Exactly. We are weary of the Magical world and Voldemort's return, we are concerned for Justin's wellbeing but he wants to continue on and we're not going to step in his way because of some maniac with a thirst for power. I've seen it on the streets and in court how hard people fight for that power they hold in their hands. I'm not going to sit here and let a child wallow in misery because some Headmaster who has absolutely no obligation toward you says so. In fact, I bet you would be a whole lot more safe with us than here. We knew your roundabout location, who's to say Voldemort doesn't know?"

Justin smiled, trust Daniel to use his persuasion tactics. Harry was staring at him as if he had grown two heads. Justin chuckled. "Come on, Harry, unless you're telling me you don't want to stay with me."

Harry snapped his gaze onto Justin. "Of course I do, I just – I wanted to warn you what you were getting yourselves into."

"I believe we can manage just fine," Jason said with a quirk of his lip and turned to Daniel. "Hey hun, why don't we go and have a talk with Harry's relatives. Justin can help him pack."

Daniel straightened and placed his hand in his husband's. "Why Jay, I think you have a wonderful idea. I'd like to see how these relatives of Harry's would stand up in court."

His face said it all and Justin whooped before he could control it. He launched himself on Harry and grabbed him by the hands. "Come on! Race you to your house."

Harry laughed out loud and nodded. "Alright, you're on!"

He was absolutely blown away, nothing could have prepared him for Justin's arrival. Not only was his parents amazing in looks and personality but they were taking him away. He arrived way ahead of Justin at the house and he looked over his shoulder and chuckled as the tall teen rushed at Harry and then used his shoulders to stop in front.

"You – are unbelievable," Justin panted moving his hands to his knees. "You're fast!"

Harry grinned. "That, I admit too. Your parents are way back there."

"As usual," Justin said straightening and smiling wildly. "Come on, let's get you out of this place. You really don't mind?'

Harry stared at him and blinked twice. "Justin, I hate this place."

"Good." Justin didn't even wait for anything more and pushed open the front door.

Aunt Petunia was suddenly standing there, her watery eyes beady and filled with irritation. "What kind of freaks are you letting in the house boy?"

Harry's eyes flashed. "Don't you dare say that about my friend, Justin, unless you wish to meet my godfather face to face."

She paled and staggered backwards until she bumped right into the staircase. "You wouldn't!"

"I would," Harry assured staring back at her with an unblinkingly gaze. "Try me."

Justin was trying not to be confused, godfather? The murderer? He didn't say anything as the threat seemed to work heavily on the horse-faced woman. She had more funny teeth than Marcus Flint and that was saying something!

She made to flee when Daniel and Jason were walked through the open door.

"Excellent, you're already here. Looks like I don't need to call for you," Daniel said crisply and Harry was envious at the way the man could hold himself up so high. He was short but he didn't look it with the powerful 'Muggle' aura that settled around him. "Hello, Madam, I'm not sure you've heard of me but I am Daniel Finch."

She spluttered. "Y- you, I- I have seen you, on the news."

"Perhaps you have then," Daniel replied evenly. "As you know, I'm a Prosecuting Attorney but I'm also Justin's father, I think you and I need to have a chat."

Jason smiled. "Go on, boys. We have it covered," he winked and Justin grinned maniacally and turned to Harry taking him by the shoulder.

"Show me your room."

Harry couldn't keep the light blush from covering his cheeks at Justin's casual touch. He smiled truly and nodded. "Alright. This way."

While Justin noticed Harry's coloring cheeks, he became distracted by the room they stopped at. He stared at all the locks and the cat flap. He swallowed the threat of curses that wanted to spill from his mouth as he entered the terribly tiny and disproportioned bedroom of Harry Potter.

He had a beautiful white owl, she was snuggled under her feathered wing sleeping but she awoke when she heard their entry and hooted at them. Her amber eyes gazing intelligently from Harry to Justin.

"I haven't unpacked, except for a couple things," he said sliding onto his knees and slipping underneath the bed.

Justin's allowed his eyes to roam over Harry's slim frame appreciatively and smiled a little when his boxer shorts poked out from the top. They were blue.

"Nice boxers," Justin teased causing Harry to squeak and bump his head on the underside of the wood. Justin snickered as Harry gazed up at him with innocent embarrassment. "I like blue."

Harry could only stare, no one had ever complimented on his boxers. He then saw Justin's grin and rolled his eyes. "Pervert," he teased.

"Not really, I just enjoy the finer things in life."

Harry shook his head, a bubbling soft laugh making its way up his chest and out his mouth. He whacked his Hufflepuff friend over the head playfully with a Quidditch magazine. "Do something productive," he said pointing to his desk.

"Yes sir!" Justin said standing to attention like a soldier.

By the time Justin and Harry carried everything downstairs to the doorstep, Harry heard his uncle.

"What do you think you're doing threatening me and my wife?" Uncle Vernon snarled.

"Threaten?" Daniel asked coolly. "I do not believe I ever threatened you, Mr. Dursley. I simply recited the law and reminded you exactly how the courts saw child abuse whether it's mental, emotional, or abusive. If I find you that you so much as laid one finger on that child in there and your son is included in that factor, I promise you that Social Services shall hear every word of it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Dumbledore wouldn't let you!" Aunt Petunia sneered.

"What can he do? He's just a Headmaster. We're normal," Jason reminded. "We not only have the clout to ruin you but we have the money to go as far as it takes to get dangerous guardians away from young children."

"Threats are mere words, promises are actions. Fools who mistreat a child deserve no mercy," Daniel said coldly.

Justin glanced at Harry who was listening while half-bent over with his hand on the end of his trunk. Justin was holding Hedwig's gold cage and she was looking around attentively, like she understood every word and it was proven fact when the motherly owl hooted with a snap of her beak.

He gently reached out and took up Harry's hand and led them into the living room where Justin saw a grotesquely fat Muggle looking as though he were about to have a heart attack. The woman, Petunia was looking frightened, her eyes dancing across the room as if searching for the nearest exit.

Daniel had been perched on the edge of the armchair, leg crossed over his knee, and he looked content yet his eyes were as cold as ice and hard as steel. Jason had his hand on Daniel's shoulder and he smiled brightly when Justin and Harry entered the room.

"Danny, honey, I think we're done here," Jason said squeezing his husband's shoulder.

Daniel looked up, the ice and steel receding completely and it was replaced by lukewarm twinkles and a loving smile. "Indeed, we are. Oh, is she a beautiful owl!" he gasped moving across the room as though he had never been having a strict and demanding conversation in the first place.

Hedwig hooted at him and twittered when Daniel brushed his fingers along her wing gently. "What's her name?"

"Hedwig," Harry answered.

"Very elegant, Harry. Shall we get going? Our car is parked on Cherry Circle." Daniel hummed as if he were thinking more about it and held out his hand. "Actually, why don't I go and get it and you wait here with the boys. I don't think dear Hedwig would enjoy the heat of walking so far."

Jason nodded and tossed him the keys. He knew what Daniel was doing, rarely did they ever show off their wealth or try to impress others. But Daniel wanted to imprint a more materialistic example of their net-worth. Neither of them were stupid enough to tell the Dursleys where they lived. It was bad enough they knew their names.

Daniel trusted no one except for his family. He barely trusted the justice system and that was why he was fighting in it with the hopes of one day changing some of it around and make a big difference for everyone. "Thank you, darling."

Justin stood next to Harry as Hedwig nipped the edge of her cage door causing it to swing open. She fluttered down and landed on Jason's shoulders with a dignified hoot.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia scowled as Harry grinned when Jason reached up and stroked her. "Friendly little thing aren't you sweetheart?" he asked gently. "Smart too."

Harry was still trying to find some sort of semblance for everything that was going on. He was really truly leaving Privet Drive. Someone had come by, not giving a damn about Dumbledore's authority and decided to whisk him away with them.

It was a dream come true. He squeaked when something poked him in the side and he looked up at Justin who was grinning devilishly.

"That's a scary look for you," Harry commented.

"Is it really? You squeaked when I prodded you. I got bored standing here and had to do something for my entertainment."

"So you poke me?" Harry asked and gasped when Justin did it again, this time with two fingers.

"Yup, is there a problem with that?"

"Yes, actually there is, because it tickles," Harry said plainly.

"Fun for me."

"Not me."

"Pity you."

"Shut up- _ah!_" Harry squirmed and shuffled away to stand near Jason who was chuckling and watching the scene with amusement.

"He won't save you," Justin assured jumping over the trunk. "If he didn't have Hedwig, he'd join in."

Harry whimpered and looked up at the massively tall man to see a mouth full of teeth as the handsomely-aged man grinned at him. "I certainly would. You should see us ganging up on poor Daniel. He's likely to be your savior."

Harry pouted and then moaned when Justin's hands began to get wiggly. "_Nnn!_" He noticed the Dursleys growing irritated and more furious by the second and he gasped and crouched down in a flash when Justin's hands grabbed him in the sides. "_Nooo! Justin!_" he whined and began to laugh until they turned into giggles. "_N- not fair! No!_"

Never before had he ever been tickled! Finally, Justin ceased when Harry's breathing became a little labored and he moaned in exhaustion.

Justin stood poised and he grinned innocently. Harry shot him a dark look, one that said, 'I'll get you back.'

Justin merely stuck out his tongue. "I'll be waiting."


	3. Chance

Chance

_Who chance the sorrow and the shame  
That always come with getting burned _

It was perhaps the coolest that Harry had felt all summer long. He would never forget the look on the Dursleys face when they saw Daniel pulling up with a rare sleek black Mercedes model that could only be bought from the fancy showroom auctions for way too much money.

The windows were tinted and everything inside of it was Magical without it consisting of actual Magic. The air conditioner was going and Hedwig remained where she had settled on Jason drawing the brightest grin from Daniel's face when he saw the exquisite creature sitting primly on his husband.

Harry was almost afraid to get in that he would somehow scratch it but as he hesitated, Justin leaned over and tugged Harry's small wrist causing him to fly into the car with a yelp.

"Hey!"

"You're slow!" Justin declared.

"I am not!" He protested as he straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

Harry wasn't falling for any funny tricks and went quiet which made Justin flash him that devilish grin. "Hufflepuff," he then muttered.

"Gryffindor."

Harry would have flipped Justin off but he didn't want to offend anyone so instead he rolled his eyes and nudged his friend's shoulder.

"Good to see you two getting along," Daniel chuckled putting on some speed.

"We'll be fine," Justin assured. "He's just sulky because I tickled him and Dad didn't save him."

Jason held up his hands, not getting into it.

Daniel snorted elegantly. "I'd be sulky too."

Justin's house was in Mayfair and Harry tried really hard not to feel so insignificant. The property sat off the road with a wrap around cast iron fence that Justin had told him was wired with an electric current. It also needed a twelve digit key-code to enter unscathed. From Justin's explanation, Daniel's job was a high risk factor and so they had an extensive line of security.

"Ernie's father placed wards around our house last year, an anti-apparation ward and port-key's. We also have a dozen or so guard dogs which will be tuned into your scent so that they don't attack. We're private people really, so we don't like security guards or any of that tripe. There are also cameras all around the grounds and in some of the rooms of the house but not in our bedrooms or bathrooms.

The house was more elegant than it was big. It was two story and white stone with a wrap around balcony and a couple sets of stairs that led down into the gardens front and back. It was absolutely amazing. The bend was U with two forks that cast off to the right and left going behind the house itself.

Harry now wished he had dressed up for this because he felt like some Muggle street tramp walking on sacred ground.

"Your Hedwig can run free for as long as she likes," Daniel said over his shoulder. "Welcome to our home, Harry. I hope you're comfortable here."

Harry smiled. "I'm sure I will be," he said softly as he pulled the handle on the door and slipped out into the stale weather.

There were sprinklers going off on all parts of the lawn, no parching or yellowing could be seen.

"Justin go ahead and show Harry around," Jason insisted as Hedwig flew off to check her new surroundings out. "We'll take care of his things."

"Great! Let's go!" Justin took Harry by the hand and rushed them up onto the porch which was fully covered with a light wooden swing swaying back and forth in the hot wind. There was rose bushes and strawberry patches along the edges of the house and everything looked and smelled wonderful.

Each room inside of Justin's house was a new experience. Elegance all over, exquisite murals and ancient art pieces, and it was all sequestered inside of comfort.

There were six bedrooms total, four bathrooms, two studies, and an entire bedroom devoted to Muggle technology; games, music, and other things that would make Dudley drool.

They stopped just on the second floor. "My room, my parent's room just across, and next to me is you. I hope you like it. My parents are Muggles and can only do so much in a short stretch of time," he said a little apprehensively.

Harry chuckled quietly. "Justin," he began softly as he reached out to take Justin's slightly shaking hand. "No matter what it's perfect," he insisted with a calming smile. "I've never been a picky person, ever. I'm just happy that you wanted me to be here."

Justin's relief shined on his face and a small flip inside of his chest was made at Harry's sincere statement. "I know, it's just…"

"Justin!" Harry tugged on his hand getting his attention again and to keep him from babbling. "Look at me!"

He did.

"Thank you."

The Hufflepuff smiled truly and he relaxed; imperiously he leaned forward when a lock of wavy hair fluttered across Harry's cheek and nose and he tucked it behind his ear gently. "You're welcome."

(o)

"No!" Harry ran through the back of the yard at a speed that was absolutely insane. He ran behind an oak tree and shrieked when Justin caught up to him and launched a balloon causing it to smack into the tree as Harry's reflexes saved him from the attack.

It was a scorching hot day and the two had been taking advantage of it by the crystal clear pool in Justin's backyard.

Justin had thought it would be super to launch water balloons at one another and when Harry had snuck on him and shoved one of the balloons down his swimming trunks before slapping and causing it to burst, Justin had been in chase mode.

Jason and Daniel took turns refilling the small red wagon with water balloons. Daniel was sitting under the hot yellow rays with sunglasses on and a manila folder in his lap and a fountain pen.

Jason was being lazy; he was stretched out and merely watching the boys chase one another with avid amusement.

"Wow, he's fast," Daniel said distracted as Harry had passed them, snatched up two balloons, and circled around the gazebo causing Justin to pause in mid-run and whip around to see where he had gone.

Jason nodded and handed Daniel their shared lemonade. He was too lazy to go in and get a second one, having been working for six straight months on a project for one of the famous French fashion designer had really taken it out on Jason and now he was just enjoying watching Justin play.

Both had taken to Harry instantly; he was not only sweet but he was kind, and for a young boy, he was positively adorable.

Jason and Daniel burst out laughing when Harry had seemed to drop out of nowhere. Neither of them had seen him climb the gazebo but he was now on Justin's back and gently smashed a balloon on his head causing him to splutter.

"Gah!" Justin cried spinning around furiously and nearly jumping when Harry released the second water balloon.

Harry chuckled and clung tight to Justin's neck. "Gotchya!" Never before had he ever had so much fun. The sun was glaring at them and she seemed to try her hardest to annoy them with her heat but Harry was all but immune to it as Justin began to run toward the pool and Harry gasped. "Uh oh."

"Got that right!" He threw both of them in with a humongous splash making Harry let go and fall under only to be tugged back up instantly by Justin's hand.

"Oi! I can't touch!" Harry declared snatching up Justin's arm and gravitating closer.

"I know, come on! I gotchya. I won't let you drown I promise."

Harry glared. "You had better not!"

"However did you do the second task?" Justin asked keeping hold of Harry as he swam to a part of the pool they both could touch.

"Gillyweed," Harry muttered sliding behind Justin and clasping his legs around the boy's waist.

"Oh, I think I remember them saying something about that. What does it do exactly? I stink at potions." Justin felt Harry's hold on him but he did nothing to break it off. His chest felt nice and warm against his skin and Harry's wavy hair folded over tickling Justin on the neck.

"Me too and I'll let you in on a secret, Dobby a House-Elf that I helped in second year broke into Snape's stores and got it for me."

Justin goggled. "House-Elf? How did you get a House-Elf to do that?"

Harry told him about how Dobby had been the one responsible for all the safety/death precautions at Hogwarts and how he had been the Malfoy's elf and he freed him in the end.

Justin chortled. "Harry – oh my God! Why aren't you a Hufflepuff? You got such a heart."

"Probably because I'm a stubborn fool," Harry remarked. "I don't know when to quit and I often don't think before doing."

Justin weighed the statement and shrugged. "Still, you would fit well into Hufflepuff."

"I probably would have," Harry said with a humming smile. "Sometimes, Justin I wish I was a Hufflepuff." He lowered his chin onto the teen's bare shoulder. "I like the fact that you all have discretion. You're not stared at as if you've grown two heads, not constantly in the limelight. You're a Just house."

Justin was surprised by Harry's words. "You don't like the fame do you?"

"I hate it with every fiber of my being," Harry replied. "Sometimes, I wish I could leave Hogwarts and go to a new school. Some place where no one knows me and no one cares. I can study magic without being harassed or gawked at like some gorilla at a zoo. A place where I can be myself and not be forced into so many trials against Voldemort and other power hungry morons. I'm not all Gryffindor you know Justin, I'm also Slytherin. The hat wanted me there, but I begged and pleaded to be put somewhere else."

"Wow," Justin whispered. "How eye opening, I'm not all that surprised though. You are strong, perhaps the strongest in our year hands down. But no matter your strength you should always have a choice whether to use it or not. Hufflepuff gives a person that choice, they're underestimated, and are seen as weak because we work hard for everything we have. But it's not true."

"I know," Harry said with a smile.

"My house has done you wrong a lot, Harry."

"It's not their fault. They don't understand, they couldn't understand."

"But I understood."

"That's because I think you have a little bit of Ravenclaw deep inside of you, Justin."

Justin chuckled. "I don't think so. My best subject is Transfiguration, second is Charms."

"Mine is Defense."

"Yes, I think your ability to ward off Dementors and succeed in a damn hard tournament and still live with Voldemort hanging over your head, I believe you are very good."

Harry laughed and blushed a little. He was glad that Justin couldn't see him. "Why do you say his name so easily?"

Justin gave a 'hm' and then shrugged. "It seems stupid. I'm from the Muggle World and I think it's ridiculous how they call Voldemort, You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named. It's a name that's all it is. No one in the Muggle World ever called Adolf Hitler, You Know Who!"

"Yeah, you're right." Finally, Harry broke his hold on Justin and splashed backward into the pool.

Justin laughed and turned around watching as Harry did a funny crooked flip before coming back up with a shake of his wet head.

They played and goofed around for hours, the time zipped by and it wasn't until the two were faced with growling stomachs that they decided to get out.

Jason and Daniel had already retreated inside and when they skidded to a halt inside of the cool kitchen, Justin smirked and shook his head on Jason who groaned and wiped his wet hands on Daniel's arm.

"Oi!" Daniel yelped jumping out of the way.

Harry chuckled softly as Justin grinned. "What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

Daniel and Jason glared at Justin before his Dad grabbed him in a head lock and began to give him a noogie.

"Ow, shit! Ah man, no!" he squirmed and wiggled and Harry continued to laugh at his expense. "Hey! Harry a little help here!" he whined.

Harry held his hands up in surrender. "Uh uh, you brought it on yourself."

Justin pouted. "You suck!"

Daniel tossed Harry a towel and finally when Justin was let go from Jason's hold the teen stomped on his large foot and rushed around to hide behind Harry which was kind of hard considering height differences.

"You can't get away with that for long!" Jason said smirking.

"Oh yeah?" Justin challenged.

"Yeah, I'll talk Harry into handing your arse over and on a silver platter no less."

Harry squeaked as Justin pouted some more and squeezed the Gryffindor's sides. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" he looked at Harry pleadingly.

Harry thought about it. "I dunno, what's the offer?" he asked a chuckling Jason.

Daniel was just watching with a gentle shake of his head.

"Hey! Don't let that Slytherin part of you shine through!" he groused.

"Okay boys, settle down. I've already called and ordered pizza," Daniel said. "I sure hope there is enough."

Justin grinned and Harry blinked. "I don't eat much."

"I can see that," Daniel stated in an obvious tone making Harry blush. "Justin doesn't look it but he can scarf down an entire fully loaded pizza, large at that."

"I'm a growing child!"

"Oh, now you're a growing child," Jason declared throwing his hands up. "And just the other day you were saying you weren't a child and now you are."

"I'm in between!" Justin huffed.

Daniel pulled out two bottles of water. "Go get dressed, you're dripping on my floors."

"Yes sir!" Justin cheered and took Harry's hand forcing him to follow.

Wow, Harry thought trying to keep up with Justin's energetic movements. Harry had always thought he had a ton of energy but that was nothing compared to his friend.

When Harry entered Justin's room, he noticed instantly what the Hufflepuff gravitated toward.

Music. He was a rock fanatic it seemed. Posters were splattered all over the walls, some were heavy metal, punk, symphonic, and stuff that his aunt wouldn't even let Dudley listen to and that was saying something.

He had a humongous stereo with stacks of CDs. He had a couple gold albums in glass cases standing upright next to his bed which was draped all in black and red.

"You can wear something of mine," Justin said throwing open the massive wardrobe. "What you have is atrocious."

Harry was drying his damp hair with a towel as he continued to observe the room. "They're not mine. I've never owned new clothes that wasn't robes."

Justin whirled around. "Didn't your parents leave you money?" he asked horrified.

"They did but I never had time to exchange it for Muggle cash and go shopping. I was always thrown onto Privet Drive every year."

"We're going to have to fix that!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Harry was given a pair of jean shorts and a rock T-Shirt. It was wild looking, black with big blood red jagged letters and an ugly guy on the front with long black hair and raccoon eyes. He had his tongue sticking out with a bat in its mouth.

How weird.

"This is the one thing I desperately miss when I am at Hogwarts," Justin told him. "Music. I don't know about you but the shit they have absolutely bites!"

Harry laughed. "I never had much time to listen to music. So I don't really know."

Justin gaped as if it were the most horrifying thing he had ever heard, and it was! "Well, you're going to know."

Harry grinned. "Alright, I'll take your word for it."

Both Justin and Harry then stilled, when they simultaneously realized that they needed to take their swimming trunks off in front of one another.

Now, being two boys this wouldn't be a problem except for:

_Attraction_.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Harry and Justin declared at the same time and both went their separate ways with a little color staining their cheeks.

They spent the evening in the game room, watching the most ridiculous films and eating so much pizza and crisps that Harry's tummy ached.

Justin was still going strong and Harry simply watched him devour slice after slice and over half the packet of crisps.

Justin gazed over at him and blushed a bit.

"You really know how to eat," Harry said poking him in the side. They were sitting on the floor with their legs stretched out and their backs was against the sofa. "Where the hell does it go?"

Justin shrugged and chewed up his food and swallowed. "Uh, Dad and Pa want to know that same thing."

Harry chuckled. "I think you could beat Ron in an eating contest and I didn't think that was possible."

"I bet I could too," Justin chirped. "I once ate twenty-one hotdogs!"

"…"

"Dad dared me, I threw up afterwards though. Pa gave him the silent treatment for three whole days for that."

Harry laughed as he crossed his ankles together. "I'll keep that in mind, never feed Justin hotdogs!"

"Mm, probably the only food I won't touch anymore," Justin confessed. "Otherwise, I'll eat anything."

"I bet you would." He snagged one of the sodas out of the mini fridge. He rather liked the root-beer flavor.

When both boys started to fight sleep, they crawled up onto the couch with pillows and blankets. Harry was curled up with his feet tucked to the side and Justin had one leg thrown over his side of the couch and both were leaning a little close to one another.

Harry was the first to drop off, his head lolling forward until his chin touched his chest and soon his body gave out and he tilted to the side until his head had fallen into a comfortable spot on Justin's shoulder.

Justin didn't bat an eyelash at the move and instead he tightened the blankets around them and turned the sound down on the movie. He soon fell asleep a little less than an hour later, his head resting against the back of the couch.

This was how Daniel found them the next morning, he had gotten up for some heavy coffee, he had a long day ahead of him in court and he poked his head into the game room to see both boys out of it. It was one of the cutest things he had ever seen in his life, so cute in fact that he had to shake a grumpy Jason awake and show him.

"Come on!"

"Nn?" Jason stared over at the clock and looked horrified at the fact that it was five o' clock. "What's going on?" he asked sitting up and slipping off the bed. His shoulder was in fear of being dislocated.

"You have to see this!" Daniel insisted and he was led down the hall half asleep to the game's room.

He arched an eyebrow and rubbed the top of his head when he saw the two. "Huh, that can't be comfortable."

Daniel arched an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?'

"Justin is a heavy sleeper, let's move him," Jason teased with a grin.

Daniel's eyes lit up. "Okay!" He placed his coffee down and together they situated the boys until Harry was laying across Justin's lap and Justin had his head propped up on a pillow.

"Now that is cute!" Daniel whispered standing back to eye their masterpiece. "I mean, we could really take a picture and frame it and then put it on the wall."

"Justin would kill us," Jason reminded.

"Only if we didn't give him a personal one."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, true." He kissed Daniel on the lips. "I'm going back to bed, wake me when the sun is up. Good luck in court."

"Mmm, I'll win. I always do," Daniel said smirking.

(o)

Justin grunted when something pressed into his bladder, it was a little sharp. His eyes fluttered open and he winced at the light flooding through from the window. He gazed down to see Harry curled up like a cat in his lap, his elbow was up under his head and that was what was pressing in on him. He also noticed that Harry's hand was on his upper thigh.

How'd they get into that position? He wondered, he remembered Harry dropping off first but he couldn't recall how he got himself into this position. Not that he minded, tepidly, he ran his fingers through Harry's wavy strands aware of how soft it felt along his skin.

Harry had a little sun from what Justin could see, his nose was red and so was his cheeks. He hoped the boy didn't wake up in pain. Justin was used to the sun and it never bothered him much. Just a little tight in the skin and sensitive but nothing unmanageable.

Harry hummed and Justin winced when the elbow got deeper. Ow, not good! He thought curling his fingers around the offending appendage and sliding it up so that it rested in the middle of his chest. Better!

When Harry finally came too, he felt as if he had been caught on fire. He shifted only to wince visibly. He was lying on something and that same something was breathing.

He stilled completely.

What on earth? He arched his head up and locked with Justin's warm brown eyes. His cheeks were burning but it wasn't with embarrassment. It was pain!

"You're sunburned," Justin supplied. "Good morning."

Harry was still staring at him, trying to understand everything that had happened last night. He ignored his funny dreams of winding corridors with dead-ends. That wasn't important, what was happened to be the fact that he was lying on top of Justin and another thing.

He liked it.

Slowly, Harry managed to sit up, his shoulders and back felt tight as if the skin was stretched and he was shiverish even though his skin felt hot.

Justin sat up with him and took the cover and hugged it around Harry. "First burns always suck," he said pulling the boy's hair out so that it didn't get snagged. "You okay?" he asked brushing his fingers along Harry's neck.

He shivered once more and then nodded. "M'fine," he whispered softly.

"You sure?"

Harry nodded again and bowed his head rubbing his eyes of the sleep matter that seemed to have gathered. "Time is it?" he asked his voice a little rough. He was thirsty.

"Eleven."

"Hm, never slept so long."

"Really? Sometimes, I sleep until one if I've been up forever."

Harry laughed. "My aunt wouldn't let me," he said stifling a yawn. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, you had your elbow in my bladder for a while but I moved it," Justin assured.

"Sorry!" Harry squeaked.

"Your face is really red, so if you blush, I can't tease you because I won't notice."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's good, I think."

"Not for me!"

"Oh, poor baby," Harry snarked playfully. "How will you ever survive?"

"I wonder sometimes," Justin said with a straight face. "And I won't survive embarrassment if I don't get up and piss!" He swung his long leg over Harry's head swiftly and rushed from the room leaving Harry to snicker to himself and clutch the cover closer.

His grin could not be wiped off his face, no matter how much his body ached and burned. He had a very high pain tolerance and the fun he had last night beat everything in his life time and so did Justin for that matter. He never had such a friend before, and his fathers were amazing.

If he was forced back to the Dursleys on that day, he would still say that it was the best summer ever. Justin was like a breath of fresh air, someone who liked to smile, and act like a kid. He brought out Harry's inner child, the same child that had been hidden away by sorrow and pain.

He loved his two best friends to death but they could not dull the pain of Harry's past. He was not a dramatic or angst ridden person. He always felt fortunate to have what he had and he never asked for more. But now, sitting here in a house that was easily filled with love and seeing Justin with his fathers, it made Harry realize everything he didn't have.

He wasn't jealous or envious. He was happy for Justin, he didn't think anyone else was more deserving than him. Harry was just fortune it enough that a chance encounter led him to befriending Justin.

Harry had never associated with others outside of his house before and he kind of regretted that. Justin was sweet and he was filled with an energy that was contagious.

There was movement from his right and he glanced up when a glass was put in front of him.

"I noticed you were a little raspy."

Harry smiled and took the ice water and sipped it. "Thanks, what are we doing today?" he asked as Justin came down to sit with him.

"Whatever you want," Justin answered with a smirk.

"That leaves too much open, you decide!" Harry groused taking another long drink of his water.

"Perhaps we should get you some clothes," Justin suggested.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Shopping?"

"Come on, I'll make it fun, I promise," Justin insisted. "We'll take a lot of breaks and goof off. Perhaps we can get into trouble."

Harry laughed. "Like how?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Steal a manikin?"

"… what are we going to do with it when we steal it?"

The teen shrugged again. "No idea."

"How are we going to get it out of the shop?"

"Run!" Justin declared.

Harry placed his elbow on his knee and propped his chin into his palm. "Mm, okay. I'm faster than you, so you'll be the one behind getting caught."

"Hey!" he yelped. "Geez, now I really see the Slytherin in you! Goodness! I didn't even need your secret, you're _all_ Slytherin, Harry! How mean."

Harry grinned and sipped some more of his water. He choked on it as he started laughing at the expression on Justin's face. "Ah, you know I'm joking. Perhaps a distraction would be in order."

Justin stuck out his tongue and glared at Harry. "You'd sell me out in a heart-beat I bet."

"Nonsense, that would be no fun. I much prefer teasing you. I get better reactions that way."

The Hufflepuff grinned. "Well then, I'll go tell Dad, Pa is in court I believe. Some bloody case that he's been working on for weeks, something about a strangler who prefers middle-aged women. I don't know, I gave up listening to that crap after Pa came home furious about how heartless the Defense Attorney's were over an eight-year-old's death."

Harry frowned. "Sounds rough."

"Yeah, Pa hates it and he loves it. He loves it, because he gets to do something with that big brain and heart of his. He hates it because of the heartlessness that sometimes has to go into putting criminals away and dealing with their defenses. He particularly hates it when he finds himself sympathizing with the criminal or cases that involve children being the victim or criminal."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, Harry finishing the rest of his glass and glaring at it spitefully.

Justin barked in laughter and handed over his water. "Here, take mine."

Harry blushed, luckily Justin couldn't tell. "Thanks, I'm really thirsty."

"Sunburns usually do that to you. I'm used to it, doesn't faze me anymore."

"Lucky you."

"I'll go get you some clothes and then tell Dad like I should have done fifteen minutes ago."

"Mm, okay. Thank you, Justin."

"For what?" Justin asked standing.

"Everything," Harry said sincerely.

Justin arched an eyebrow. "You don't have to thank me. It's unnecessary."

He disappeared out of the room leaving Harry to his mix of feelings and thoughts that ran together like a flame and an accelerant, burning and coiling in tandem with one another.

How curious, Harry had never felt such a thing.


	4. Consumed

Consumed

_But you got to be tough when consumed by desire  
'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire  
_

Days passed, almost too swiftly for Harry and soon it had been two full weeks since he'd left Privet Drive and never had Harry ever enjoyed being a kid more.

It was early one early afternoon and a day before Harry's birthday. He hadn't told any of them when his birthday actually was. He didn't really care about such things as birthdays. He learned years ago that they were just days and nothing more.

Harry and Justin were playing air hockey in the game's room, loud earsplitting metal music was blasting from the stereo in the corner by the window. Most of it, Harry could not make out but some of it sounded alright.

It was during this game that Harry had discovered that Justin had a good arm. But Harry was no pushover either. They played at a tied level for what felt like hours. Both refusing to let the puck go in and using their reflexes to launch it as far away from one another, loud clanks and clunks could be heard each time they connected the plastic pieces together to shoot it across the slick surface.

"You could be a Chaser, you'd rock."

"What good's a Chaser when you have a terrible Seeker?" Justin asked grinning as he barely blocked the puck from going into the slot.

"You don't have a terrible Seeker, I'm just better," Harry teased.

Justin rolled his eyes. "I'd call you arrogant but how can I when it's the truth?"

Harry stuck out his tongue. "I lost to Hufflepuff."

"On a technicality!" Justin scowled. "That game should have been redone."

"Eh, it was what it was."

Harry was wearing one of his many new sets of clothes that he had gotten in London. He refused to let Justin or his parents pay for them and had readily owled Gringotts for everything that was bought. Harry didn't mind some things. Both of them were wealthy and weren't arrogant about it, but Harry just had to draw the line somewhere.

Right now, Harry was sitting in soft pale blue sports shorts with a black line around it and a funny loop like check called Nike. He remembered Dudley getting a pair of tennis shoes every year with that brand name. The shirt was form fitting and a matching blue, it was sleeveless and showed off his sunburned arms and shoulders spectacularly. He had picked up some proper black bands for his hair and it was in a loose tail at the base of his neck.

The CD changed over to one of the bands Harry was beginning to know well and enjoy. They were a softer sort of rock and it didn't grate on his nerves like nails running down a chalkboard. Justin had sulked at Harry for hours when he told Justin that's what some of his 'beloved' collections sounded like.

There was a loud clearing of throats from the door distracting them completely. The puck flew off the table and hit a nearby wall and almost smashed into the glass of the lit-up pinball machine.

Daniel was standing there looking a little concerned and serious.

"Pa?" Justin asked straightening.

Daniel sighed. "There's someone outside the gates for you, Harry. Remind me Justin to thank Ernie's father the next time we meet for the wards."

Harry paled dramatically at Daniel's words. "Did he give a name?"

Daniel nodded. "He says his name is Remus John Lupin and he told me to tell say in these exact words, _'Harry's Patronus is a stag named Prongs.'_" He intoned. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Harry bit his lip. "That's my Patronus. He taught it to me in my third year. But – what's Professor Lupin doing here now?" he mumbled frowning a little as he did.

"There's a nasty looking dog outside with them," Daniel remarked causing Harry to jerk.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed without thinking and he took off at a run out of the room.

He skidded to a halt before he could collide with the gates. He saw Professor Lupin standing there next to a haggard black Grim dog and he was nursing his hand. He'd obviously had contact with the gates.

"Professor? Sirius?" He looked from one to the other surprised by their appearance.

Lupin smiled. "Harry, it's Remus. I'm not a teacher any longer," he insisted with a calm smile. "Your relatives told us that some crazy Prosecutor with too much money threatened them before taking you away."

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. "Those morons!" he scowled. "No, Daniel just reminded them that neglect fell under child abuse and what he did for a living."

Sirius in dog form howled in what sounded like amusement. He bounced around and bit down on his tail. Harry chuckled softly before it faded and he got serious. "I'm not going back. Obviously, since you can't get in being a former Marauder and all, I doubt others will be able to as well," he pointed out cheekily.

Remus blushed and Sirius snuffled as if they were ashamed that they couldn't breech the wards and get in. "True," he said with a small smile. "We were just worried is all. All our owls came back unopened. No one's told Dumbledore yet. We wanted to make sure there was no need to panic," he said sheepishly. "So, how did you get here? Who are these people?"

Harry dropped his hands to his sides. "Justin's parents. He's a Hufflepuff and we are friends. Their Muggles but Ernie's father, a Pureblood, warded the house since Daniel's job can be dangerous at times."

"You look really good, Harry," Remus said sincerely and Sirius' head bobbed in agreement.

"They've been wonderful," Harry said softly. "For once, I met people who care about my wellbeing and not Dumbledore's safety issues. I've never been so happy."

Remus bowed his head, a look of pain flashing through his amber eyes, and Sirius followed suit sniffing at the ground like it contained food. "It's obvious to see, uhm, Harry can we come in?" he asked looking over his shoulder at an older man standing on the side of the street. He was glaring disdainfully at Remus and his 'pet.' "We're getting stared at standing here."

"How do I know you won't take me away?" Harry challenged.

Remus smiled sadly. "We swear, Harry. We care about you more than Dumbledore. We always have."

"Ignoring me all my life, Remus Lupin, that's a nice way to show you care."

He winced and Sirius whined and padded closer, his tail wagging and he stared up at Harry with pleading gray eyes.

"I know, I was foolish," Remus confessed.

Harry sighed, his heart strings were being pulled on. "Fine, but beware there are dogs here and they might eat you up." He walked forward and used three fingers to quickly punch the twelve digit code that he had memorized a week ago.

The gates shuddered and jerked before sliding open electronically. It was a long walk through the drive and gardens until they got to the house itself. Sirius and Remus looking back and forth with curiosity.

Daniel was restraining Justin, they were both standing in front of the door.

Harry smiled apologetically. "Don't mind do you? They're safe."

Daniel nodded and let go of Justin, who huffed. "Harry? Why did you say Black's name?" he asked and Harry winced and looked over at Remus who was observing Justin with recognition.

"Ah, Justin Finch-Fletchley. I wondered why you sounded so familiar."

"Professor Lupin." Justin nodded gazing down at the filthy dog. "And dog."

Harry clasped his hands together. "Justin. Sirius Black is my Godfather and he's innocent."

Daniel jerked. "Sirius Black? The murderer who escaped Azkaban? He's wanted in both worlds," he said factually.

"It wasn't Sirius, Daniel," Harry assured. "It was the other guy, Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was completely innocent. He didn't kill anyone, he came to Hogwarts to try and get Pettigrew, he posed as Ron's rat for years. He was an animagus."

Justin put two and two together quickly. "You're an ugly dog," he commented causing Remus to choke in laughter and Daniel to frown in confusion.

"I don't quite understand?"

"Sirius was accused of betraying my parents to Lord Voldemort but it wasn't him, it was Pettigrew. He was the one who killed Cedric last June and he was the one who helped bring Voldemort back."

Remus nodded to this and Justin ignored them all in favor of grabbing Harry and hugging him tight.

Harry blushed spectacularly at the comforting arms that held him tight. "Don't scare me like that again! When you said Black's name my heart almost stopped."

Harry chuckled softly and patted the boy on the back. Daniel was suddenly smiling sweetly at him and this made Harry's cheeks grow warmer than the sunburn.

"I thought it was Sirius for years as well. I've lived to regret that," Remus said softly. "You see, Sirius is my lover and my mate and I betrayed him."

Daniel's eyes softened and he sighed. "Geez, are you trying to make me cry? Because if you are, you're doing a good job."

Remus chuckled. "No, of course not." It was his turn to go a little pink now.

"You see, they were all friends in school," Harry said. "My dad, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They became animagus' unregistered ones. Well all of them but Remus."

"He's a werewolf," Justin acknowledged. "They became animals so that they could help him. How Hufflepuff."

Remus chuckled and Sirius barked and wagged his tail.

Daniel sighed imperiously. "If you're coming in, you better return to your human state because I am not cleaning up your shedding hair from the floor."

They were far enough out of the way of human eyes with all the trees and security around the grounds that as soon as Daniel said this, Sirius transformed.

Daniel's eyes went large and Justin who was still holding onto Harry bristled in wariness. Harry said he was trustworthy, Justin knew but now seeing Black in person was drawing his protective side out. He drew back from Harry a little at the exact same time that Sirius moved and scooped Harry into his arms, hugging him so tight he made the boy squeak.

"S- Sirius!" he spluttered startled by the sudden action. "Uh, Sirius, I love you and all but… I have a sunburn and you're killing me." He patted his Godfather on the arm as he was placed back down.

"Sorry, Harry. I just missed you. You look so good!" he said cupping Harry's cheeks. "You look more like Lily than ever."

Daniel had obviously recovered from his magical shock and stepped forward. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Daniel Finch, and I'm Justin's Pa. His Dad, Jason Fletchley is in a meeting right now, so he's not here."

"Remus Lupin, Mr. Finch," Remus introduced. "And this, is Sirius Black."

"Call me Daniel, please."

"Nice to meet you, I want to thank you," Sirius said desperately. "For everything you've done for Harry."

Daniel tilted his head. "What have we done? Harry's one of us now. I doubt Justin would let him go without a fight."

Justin stepped up, he towered over Sirius by exactly four inches and he was leveled completely with Remus Lupin. "I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff, Harry's year," he held out his hand and Sirius was quick to grasp it.

"Wow, you're tall!" Sirius exclaimed. "It's nice to meet you Justin!"

Harry all the while was hanging beside Remus, blushing to the roots of his hair and wondering what Daniel had meant by his words.

"Justin, go make us some fresh lemonade with ice please," Daniel requested watching the exchange with a critical eye.

Justin nodded. "Sure, Pa."

"I'll help," Harry chirped. It was clear to them both that Daniel wanted to talk to Sirius and Remus.

"I'll show you to the living room where we can get more comfortable," Daniel's voice trailed off as Harry and Justin headed into the kitchen.

Justin stopped just in the doorway and whirled around. "Is it really okay?" he asked worriedly.

Harry peeked up at him, and Justin was suddenly struck dumb by the intense pure gaze coming off his new best friend. He hated to be so callous as to say that Ernie had dropped in his favor to the number three slot with Susan Bones at number two. But seeing the way Harry was looking at him caused his heart to do things that it wouldn't normally do.

"It's fine, I – I have missed Sirius," Harry confessed biting down on his lip. "It was because of Sirius that the Dursleys didn't treat me as badly, you know? They actually fed me."

Justin's face turned to stone. "They starved you?"

"Used too. I'd go days without eating and when I did it wasn't much."

Hissing, Justin rushed a hand over his face and through his hair. "Disgusting bastards."

"Pretty much."

"Come on, let's get that lemonade," he said straightening and returning back to his cheerful self. He really did not like the idea of anyone mistreating Harry. He got enough of it from school and now the papers. He was once again wondering what the hell was wrong with people. Did they not have any sense?

Justin kept glancing at Harry while the two worked in a quiet tandem. Why didn't Harry complain? He seemed to accept the way people treated him and it really irked Justin to no ends. Harry was way too good for that, he was pure, and he was sweet.

Justin's eyes lingered on the boy's slim frame, all of his attractive qualities popped out from the way Harry moved to the way he handled the glasses with care like he were afraid of shattering it and how embarrassed he became when someone began to compliment him on something.

Harry had opened his eyes long ago, reminded him of who he was, and to never let himself stray from that ever again.

Justin carried the trays as Harry took the pitcher, they came across everyone having an intense discussion.

"I don't see what business it is of a Headmaster of a school to dictate a student's home life. I certainly do not agree with the people I met the other day and to know that he was placed on a doorstep and left there all night – that is disgusting. Don't tell me you follow a man with those sort of virtues. You can leave now, if you do."

"I don't, I never did," Sirius insisted. "I was thrown in Azkaban."

"You should have taken, Harry. He was your responsibility and you overlooked his wellbeing with irresponsible decisions."

"I was young," Sirius croaked looking down in shame. "I was stupid."

"I was hardly seventeen when Jason adopted Justin, Sirius Black."

"You're a bigger man than me then. I accept those faults and I regret them every day. I was landed in Azkaban, my Godson with unfit Muggles, and the traitor snuggling cozy with a family, and then sleeping with my Godson in his dorm-room. No one else could feel as shitty as me for allowing all that."

"We've all made mistakes," Remus said softly. "Dumbledore cares, he really does. He does what he believes is best and he has made many mistakes and most of those mistakes are toward Harry. He is over a hundred and fifty and a little set in his ways. But he would never hurt Harry."

"Not physically, but I've seen loving parents destroy their children from the inside out trying to make them into something they never wanted to be. Do you know how many child felons I've had to put away because it was the parents fault for letting it get that far? When you tell your child, _'I wish for you to be a doctor, when you get older.'_ That does more harm than good, trying to mold a child into a young likeness of you and make your dreams come true through that child. It's reckless and it is dangerous. Sometimes, it works out well but other times, those desires crash and burn with the child."

"Should we come back later?" Justin asked breaking the severe conversation.

"No, it's fine, Justin. Harry, are you okay?" Daniel asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Harry said a little weakly.

Justin however knew Harry wasn't okay.

"Harry, I am sorry," Sirius said peering up at his Godson's fragile state. "I hurt you a lot and never meant too."

Harry shuffled from foot to foot and he breathed gently when Justin stepped up behind him and curled his arms around his neck. Naturally, he leaned against the boy's chest taking the comfort offered. "It's fine, Siri, really it is."

"We're both at fault here," Remus said softly. "Dumbledore had always said that you were the safest at Privet Drive but I never did ask him if you were the happiest there. I remained away because I didn't think you needed another monster in your life."

Harry rolled his eyes. "And that's where you're a moron."

Justin snorted and Daniel grinned as Remus' cheeks pinked some more. "I know that now, Harry."

"Hermione had you figured out the second she saw your Boggart. If Hermione didn't care and kept your secret, who was to say we wouldn't? I could care less if you were part troll. Hagrid's part giant and do you see me flipping out and treating him like a monster? No, I didn't think so."

"Well, what has happened is now in the past. You can't change it so what are you going to do now?" Daniel asked breaking Remus and Sirius out of their self-pity.

"Harry is our concern and only Harry."

"That's a good answer but what are you going to do? Force Harry to go back to them unfit people?" Daniel asked coldly.

"Never!" Remus said gripping the glass in his hand tight.

"I ran away from my parents, I can hardly blame, Harry," Sirius said sheepishly. "He's happy here and he's healthy. I just wish I could have done something."

"You can keep your mouth shut, it's as simple as that," Daniel replied and Remus and Sirius nodded quickly.

Remus then broached the subject of Voldemort. "You do know what's going on in our world don't you?"

"Do you really think, I'd send my son to a strange school without information?" Daniel asked in offense.

"No! That's not what I meant, I mean, a lot of Muggle's wouldn't allow their children back at Hogwarts with the knowledge of Voldemort's return."

"Justin would never forgive us if we took the decision out of his hands. Are we worried? Yes, very much so. Do I want him to remain here? I would love for him too, I would have less wrinkles if he did. But will I force him? No, because that would be wrong."

"Justin will be sixteen in October, and as such, it is our job to watch from the side and try to guide him. He has to make his own decisions and mistakes. Our time making Justin's decisions is quickly coming to a halt, all we can do is be there when he makes a mess and clean it up with him. Besides, we both trust Justin. He knows when to fall back – _most_ of the time and he's been taught never to enter a battle that he knows he can't win. We have the money and clout to be on a plane at a moment's notice if things begin to sink to far."

The two Marauders were staring at Daniel as if they had never met another person like him, and Harry thought that perhaps there wasn't any other like Daniel. He had lived, breathed, and seen similar horrors. His was from a courtroom but he didn't have the coldhearted persona of a strict law abiding attorney. He had depth and understanding.

He knew when to back off and he knew when to step in.

Harry smiled gently when Justin squeezed him a little tighter and he could feel the boy's cheek pressed to his. "Did you get all that, Harry?" he whispered brushing his lips across some of the stray strands that hadn't been pulled back.

Harry's body acknowledge the sensation of being so close and personal with his friend and he nodded slowly. "Of course, Justin," he breathed under his breath.

Justin and Harry had been so lost in one another that they hadn't realized that the conversation had picked back up between Sirius and Remus until Daniel stood with a smile.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? We're having a roast tonight and Jason should be home in about an hour or two."

Remus and Sirius looked at one another and then at Harry. "Only if Harry doesn't mind," Remus said. His eyes were shining brightly with hope and Harry rolled his own.

"You're still a moron," Harry quipped causing Sirius to bark in laughter and Remus to sigh while chuckling softly.

"I take that as a yes," Daniel surmised with a grin. "I'm sure Jason would love to meet you. Two people who may actually have sense about what it's like to have a child and watch him grow."

"Thank you," Remus said truly.

Sirius bounced up. "Why don't one of you show me around this place? Very pretty, loads better than my home. It's horrible."

"You have a home?" Harry asked in visible surprise.

"Hardly livable," Sirius said scowling. "It was my Mothers, I can't tell you the location because Dumbledore has placed it under Fidelius Charm, but I can tell you that's where all the business is taking place and Molly has been working on it since the end of June and it's still inhabitable."

"Ron's there?" Harry asked, his heart sinking. "Why hasn't he written me? I mean, the beginning of summer!"

"They weren't allowed," Remus said apologetically. "Dumbledore wouldn't let them send anything more than a hello."

Harry's eyes narrowed and Sirius sighed. "If it means anything, Harry. Ron had a very loud fit and was silenced for twenty-four-hours although Molly also had her fit, I believe Dumbledore's hearing is a little more worse than before."

That helped a little but not by much.

Remus chuckled. "Molly called Dumbledore an old coot and threatened to give your relatives a good tongue lashing in the department of children."

Sirius barked in laughter. "I remember that, I'll never forget it. She chased Dumbledore out of the kitchen with pots and pans! Woke dear mummy up, but oh well."

"Mum?" Harry was trying to understand what they were talking about and only digested half of it.

"My dear mother, hanging by a portrait, ready to lash out at anyone who invades her mothball filled home. She hates me," Sirius snarked with a smirk.

"Why?"

"My family is as black as their name, Harry. I was the white-sheep of the family, I never agreed with their Pureblood propaganda and I often camped out at your grandparents for the summer. Of course, I had a few decent relatives but where there were few good ones there were dozens of horrid ones. Half of them became Death Eaters."

Whoa! Talk about a shock. "Wow." It was all he could come up with.

"They don't matter, they're dead to me anyway. Although I do love my cousin, Nymphy."

"Don't call her that," Remus yelped suddenly looking around with a little fear in his eyes.

Sirius chuckled. "Nymphadora Tonks is her name. She too was disowned from my family because her mother married a Muggleborn."

"I know what that's like," Daniel said shaking his head. "I was disowned, my parents were Catholics."

Sirius looked confused and Remus smiled. "Religion, Sirius. Christianity, _some, not all_," he said making it a point that not all were cold or cruel. "But some of them refused to accept same sex relationships and went as far as harming and disowning their own children."

"How cruel, Magical World it doesn't matter," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "It's just blood that seems to have a huge factor in people's views."

"There is no such thing as a perfect world," Daniel hummed. "And now, I have to check on the roast before it gets too tough!" He ran from the room and Justin snorted.

"Last time Pa forgot about the roast, Dad and I played baseball with it," he said grinning.

Harry chuckled. "I can see that and Daniel was probably pouting."

"Mhmm, Dad made up for it though."

"How?"

Justin blushed. "You don't want to know."

Sirius and Remus laughed lightly and Harry's cheeks modeled Justin's. "Oh, why not? They're not my parents so I can '_want to know' _all I want."

Justin blinked at the sudden remark, Sirius burst into a million chuckles of laughter and Remus cleared his throat by taking a drink of the lemonade. "Good lemonade," he muttered.

Justin was staring at Harry like he grew a new head. "Now who's the pervert?" he teased.

"I am," Harry professed impishly.

And for some reason, Justin didn't mind at all.

(o)

Jason had taken to Remus and Sirius a lot quicker than Daniel had. He and Sirius got on well, while Remus asked Daniel about his job, he was fascinated with it.

"So, how did you get Justin?" Remus asked truthfully curious.

Jason smiled. "He chose us."

"You," Daniel reminded. "I wasn't there."

"I was at work," Jason said, the smile never leaving his face. "I was doing a job for a charity on an orphanage in Bristol. I went to make the last minute readjustments. I don't usually do the heavy work, but I wanted to check it out personally. Justin somehow – and we know now it was by Magic had gotten himself stuck up a tree. I was on the grounds and saw him, I was horrified. I think I chewed the ladies heads off for an hour. But I climbed up and got him down and Justin kissed my cheek. He was really aware when he was a two-year-old. I came back the next day with Daniel. We pretended to be brothers, and we adopted him almost immediately. We had the money, I had the job and background and so it was a quick adoption."

"We know when to suck up our dignity, and keep our relationship secret," Daniel said softly. "I was still barely legal but I fell in love with him and couldn't resist. He had the biggest brown eyes."

Harry snickered as Justin went red. "He still does," Harry teased causing Justin to nudge him.

"Hush you, pervert."

Harry stuck out his tongue causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"Harry was a levitator when he was a baby," Sirius said grinning. "He somehow levitated himself over the baby gate onto the top step. Lily preferred the gates as opposed to the magical ones because they're invisible. James nearly fell down the steps when trying to carry Harry to bed."

"Before we knew about Magic, Justin was doing some insane things!" Daniel said laughing. "Somehow, my hair turned pink when I took his bottle away and tried to replace it with a proper sip cup and don't get me started on the nappies. We'd put him in a full body outfit that zipped and all – the next morning he'd be laying there naked, shaking himself at us as he stood in the crib."

Harry choked on the mashed potatoes and Justin scowled. "Could you guys give it a rest!"

Jason and Sirius were wheezing they were laughing so hard, Remus chuckled quietly and tried to muffle his amusement for Justin but it failed.

Justin rolled his eyes and Harry sat back. "Do you have pictures?"

Daniel's eyes lit up and Justin stood. "No! Hell no!" he declared shaking his head furiously. "Uh uh! Don't even…"

"Ah, come on Justin! He's just teasing you," Jason said getting himself back under control. "No need to take it seriously."

Justin huffed and plopped back down. Usually, he didn't care but for some reason, he felt really embarrassed in front of Harry. The boy was laughing and his eyes were lit up, it was nice to see but it was still – he couldn't describe it. He just wished they'd shut up and go a different way at making Harry laugh.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered grumpily. He winced inwardly when Harry's smile drained from his face and the light dimmed a little. "Laugh all you want." Now he was feeling bad because he made Harry's smile disappear and he looked a little nervous, like he'd done something wrong.

Daniel seeing the conversation becoming stilted turned to Remus and Sirius. "When is Harry's birthday? You mentioned it earlier."

"It's tomorrow, didn't you know?" Remus asked looking at Harry who had turned to his plate.

Daniel gasped. "You didn't tell us?"

Harry shrugged. "What's the point?"

"The point?" Jason exclaimed. "The point is, it's your birthday, you'll be fifteen!"

"Just another day," the boy replied shrugging again before spooning some mashed potatoes into his mouth so that he didn't have to answer questions.

"Not just another day!" Sirius scoffed. "It's your day, Harry."

Harry continued to shrug every time one of the adults tried to question him. He was feeling particularly bad now for laughing at Justin. But he thought it was cute, it was nice to hear Daniel and Jason talk about Justin when he was little. He had wanted to know more but he seemed to have stepped over an invisible line and now he didn't know how to react. Maybe, he should apologize?

Jason and Daniel had invited Remus and Sirius back over tomorrow, Daniel however made it clear that no one else was to know where they were going and Sirius and Remus held their hands up in fright of the smaller man.

"I'll castrate you both if you hurt, Harry!" he hissed once the boys had disappeared.

"Never!" Sirius insisted.

"Don't worry, no one will know. We promise. In fact, we'll gather all of Harry's gifts and bring them here from the Weasleys."

Daniel deflated and nodded sharply. "Good, I'm liking you both more and more. What I don't like is children being neglected or harmed in anyway and Harry is easily the sweetest child I've ever met. He's so kind that it's painful and he never complains when he damn well should!"

Jason smiled and sat back. "When we first saw Harry, he was a little pale and thinner than Justin. While Justin eats everything in sight, we found out that Harry hardly ate anything. Luckily, Justin is bringing him out of that, reminding him that we are not those people and that he can have anything he wants and he never has to ask. He looks much better now than he did when he arrived."

"I know," Sirius said looking toward the stairwell. "We thank you."

"Don't thank us. It was our pleasure," Daniel said turning on his kind smile.

Remus and Sirius had no doubt that Daniel would follow through with his threats, as kind-hearted as he was and gentle, he could be more intimidating than Molly Weasley could ever be and they didn't think that was possible.

(o)

"What's wrong?" Justin asked as he dropped down onto the sofa in the game room.

Harry came down. "Sorry."

"For what?" he asked, not liking the look on Harry's face at all.

"For laughing at you."

"Hm? Oh that!" Justin waved his hand off. "Over it, it was nothing."

"I thought it was kind of cute."

Justin blushed. "Yeah well, they can be prats at times."

"I didn't make you mad?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Huh?" He looked over at the Gryffindor and shook his head. "No, no! Not at all. I could never be mad at you, Harry."

"Oh," he said gazing around the room as if he'd never seen it before.

"Hey?" Justin slid closer and touched Harry on the shoulder. "What's really wrong? I know it can't be that."

Harry bit down on his lower lip. "I don't know, I feel like I hit a sore subject with you."

Justin's heart ached at the pained look Harry had given him. What was he thinking exactly? What was in his head? Sure, he'd been a little embarrassed, but that was only because Harry was there and he didn't want to look stupid. But he wasn't mad! At least, not at Harry.

"Not at all, I just – I didn't want you to think I was pathetic," Justin confessed truthfully.

Harry goggled. "Pathetic? Why would I think that?"

Justin shrugged. "Don't know." He knew but he wasn't sure if he could admit it in the open air yet.

"Well, I didn't think anything bad, Justin. I thought it was sweet. I like being able to learn about you and when you were little."

"I'm sorry too." He let go of Harry's shoulder and stood. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Where you going?" Harry asked quietly.

"Get something, be back." He winked and rushed off out of the room, leaving Harry a little confused.

Harry got comfortable by taking off his shoes and curling up in a pretzel style position when Justin came back into the room red-faced and holding a book in his hands.

"Now, I'm going to rip apart what pride I have left." He plopped down close to Harry and rested his forearm on Harry's knee. "Here, have at it and laugh all you want." He looked away causing the Gryffindor the laugh softly when he opened the book to see a baby Justin sitting in a small child's pool. Jason was with him, in swimming trunks and Justin was staring into the camera and he did have big brown eyes, they were so round and his cheeks were chubby.

"Ah, you were adorable."

Justin cleared his throat. "Yeah, whatever," he grunted embarrassedly.

Harry leaned against Justin's shoulder. "Don't be embarrassed!"

"I'm not," he lied.

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Not."

"_Not_ getting into this again," Harry chuckled and flipped the page. "Come on, tell me about these, if you want."

Justin sighed and looked down at the picture. "Alright, you win. I'm embarrassed and I have a right to be!"

Harry grinned. "But I think they're nice. It's really sweet, I love your parents. They're awesome," he said sincerely.

"Yeah, I guess they are. Still gits sometimes, though. Third birthday," he said seeing Harry's curiosity.

"You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me, I won't tell anyone."

Justin smiled truly then and leaned closer. "Oh, this –" he tapped the picture. "It was taken in America. We went over because of Dad's job. Some coliseum he was building in Florida. It was one of his biggest contracts ever. What's so great about it, he got recognized by some of the biggest contractors. His name is on the list at the very top for the design. We went to Disney World and I was scared shitless of Mickey Mouse."

Harry laughed silently and Justin stuck out his tongue. "I didn't like that mouse! His hands and feet were way too big. I hated clowns too."

"Oh really?"

"Hn, there is a picture in there of me bawling my eyes out because Pa ordered a clown for one of my birthdays. The clown got right up in my face and I screamed, I did Magic then. I made him fly across the room. That was hard to explain."

"I can't wait to see it," Harry said the warmth in his heart was spreading. "Don't mind?"

"No," Justin said as some of his embarrassment receded. The simple look of pure joy on Harry's face was enough to make him realize that Harry would never laugh at him to hurt him or embarrass him. "Look all you want and laugh as much as you can now because I'll never show this to another person as long as I live."

Harry sulked. "What about me?"

"You don't count," Justin said poking him in the chin.

"Good!" Everything seemed to flip over like a coin. Harry's worry was gone completely and it was replaced by that spreading warmth.

Whatever it was, he quite liked it.


	5. Strong

Strong

_We call them strong  
Those who can face this world alone  
Who seem to get by on their own  
Those who will never take the fall _  
_  
_

It was very unusual for Justin to be up at the crack of dawn, but he hadn't been able to sleep at all. He was staring at the ceiling but his mind was on the boy in the next room.

Harry.

First, Harry was an acquaintance, then a friend, and Justin easily recognize the escalading feelings simmering within him. Only an idiot would miss the obvious signs and Daniel and Jason did not raise an idiot. Somewhere along the line Justin's feelings had risen to an all time degree and it so far passed best friend that Justin couldn't see straight.

This thought was not as scary for him as one would think. Every time he looked at Harry it was in a similar way to how his Dad looked at his Pa. He knew that Harry had gotten past the best friend part; he knew it at the end of fourth year when he had declared to himself that he would protect Harry. He also knew it every time he saw the papers trashing the boy's name and all the times he became furious with the way he was treated by others.

Justin had been aware and he had been attracted. That wasn't exactly hard to do, Harry was a beautiful person to look at inside and out. But Justin had kind of thought he had a few feelings for Harry and didn't think they would ever get stronger or get anywhere.

He was wrong.

So very wrong. Now, Justin couldn't get Harry out of his head. Whenever he lay down to sleep, he would see those classic orbs shining with laughter and the shy and sincere smile that spread across the Gryffindor's face. His random cheek and surprise remarks made Justin burn something fierce and the fact that he had shared with Harry his past in a way that he had done with no one else on the earth made Justin feel rather giddy in a foreign way.

He was not only innocent and pure but he was strong and innocence didn't mean naïve. No, Justin wouldn't for one second believe that Harry was naïve. All of his life he had been virtually alone and saw things that would horrify most children.

Justin had been the product of a lot of bigotry and hate, he recalled very well when he had been knocked out by a group of Junior High kids and then stripped of all his clothes and tied to the flagpole outside of the school. Nasty names had been written in permanent marker on his body. He had only been seven and never before had he ever seen his Dad, Jason cry until that moment.

Daniel had taken care of everything, fresh out of university with perfect grades and a law degree to boot. He ran the school into the ground along with the children's parents. He had been on the warpath and that was how he had gotten spotted for being a Prosecuting Attorney because Daniel used every resource available to him and knew all the laws and rules by heart. His passionate drive to save and defend his son had made everyone's head turn his way. He had publicly humiliated the entire school and its officials for allowing the teasing to go on and never putting a stop to it because of their bigotry.

Harry had suffered similar horrors, not in the exact way as Justin but it was enough. The way his relatives had treated him and how he was bullied when he was small by his cousin and their friends. How no one seemed to notice that Harry had come to school in rags that hung off him or that he looked a little more starved than the other children.

If Daniel had seen that, he would have ruined them then and there. Everyone who didn't notice would be on the receiving end of his wrath.

Harry's hate came from within his home and Justin's came from outside. To Justin, Harry's situation was worse because he didn't have anyone to go home too. He couldn't cry like a normal child, he couldn't snuggle up into a parent and hide from the world.

Justin had been blessed all things considering and he wouldn't change time for anything, not even bad things that had happened because all that bad had shown good in everything. Harry had been right, it wasn't the mistakes that ruined the person, it was not learning from them.

Justin wanted to take Harry and never let him within the path of anyone so destructive again. He wanted to hide Harry away and keep him protected. He was sure that Harry had always done the protecting, defending, and laid all the responsibilities that an adult was supposed to have on his shoulders and carried them with his head held high.

Harry was positively resilient to Justin. It awed him and made him sad at the same time. Funny, how that worked.

He got up and threw the covers back. It was barely seven o' clock but Justin had some things to do. After a quick stop at the bathroom, he found his parents in their study. Jason was hovering over a long white drawing pad and he had a compass and a ruler by his side with a pencil between his teeth.

His Pa was typing away on the computer and scowling every few minutes before reaching back to the fax machine and pulling out documents.

They both looked up and nearly forgot about what they were doing when they saw Justin enter the room.

"Jason, is it really seven o' clock in the morning?" Daniel asked staring at his son in shock.

"It is."

"I need to get Harry's gift!" Justin declared. "I can't believe he didn't tell me when his birthday was."

"He probably didn't think it was important enough," Daniel said sadly.

"Well it is! I have to get him something, from me. From my account, personally."

Jason smiled and dropped his work. "I'll get dressed."

"No! Let me," Daniel insisted. "You have to wait on the tickets."

"Tickets?" Justin asked curiously.

"Thorpe's Park," he said grinning. "I spoke to Remus and Sirius and they promised to meet up with us at noon. You told us Harry loves to fly? Well, we figured that rollercoasters would do the trick."

"Seriously?" he yelped excitedly.

"Of course."

"Wicked! I'll get dressed!" He ran from the room at lightning speed.

Daniel leaned over and kissed Jason. "Looks like I need to get dressed."

"Yeah, good luck," Jason teased.

"I'm sure it'll be enjoyable, I'll keep him calm."

"You'll be there for hours," Jason reminded.

Daniel shrugged. "It doesn't matter, Justin wants to get something nice for Harry and who am I to stand in the way of that?"

(o)

Justin groaned and bowed his head. "I don't know!" he groused.

"Harry would enjoy anything," Daniel said for the tenth time that morning. They'd been walking from shop to shop but absolutely nothing stood out Justin.

"I don't want him to enjoy anything, I want something, one thing! But, I don't know what that is," the fifteen-year-old sulked.

Daniel hummed in thought. "Well, we can rule out clothes, we've taken care of that. He has so many clothes we're going to have to get him a new trunk when you go for your school things in August."

"That just leaves a hundred thousand more possibilities!" Justin stopped abruptly and then collapsed onto a nearby bench and he glared at the cars that drove passed as if they were the ones responsible for everything.

"You want something that'll mean something special to him, don't you?" Daniel asked sitting calmly next to him.

Justin gazed up at him from the ground. "Yes," he confessed flatly.

"You like him."

"Mhmm."

Daniel smiled. "That wasn't hard. I thought I'd have to pull it out of you with pliers."

Justin rolled his eyes. "It's not exactly hard and it'd be wrong to say no when it's a lie."

"True, he is an adorable boy. Why if he were a few years older, I'd appreciate it more!"

Justin snorted. "Right. You and Dad were all but legal."

"Yes, but it was love at first sight."

"Uhm, you mean, love at first – _'What the hell do you think you're doing?'_" Justin imitated causing Daniel to chuckle quietly.

"Pretty much. But, really. We were both wronged by the same guy, I was furious and he was confused. I thought the look on his face was cute and I realized that it wasn't his fault; he was as oblivious as I was. The next thing I know we're eating ice cream."

Justin had heard the story a hundred times and while he enjoyed it, he glared at his Pa. "That's not going to help me with Harry."

"Probably not."

Justin slouched and stared up at the puffy white clouds, the breeze was hot and it was still stuffy. He glanced over at his Pa to see the man staring at him. "What did you get Dad?"

"On his birthday?" Daniel asked. "I bought him a watch, I had worked my arse off for it so that I could buy it with my own money. It was worth it, he's still wearing it."

Justin was thinking so hard he was beginning to get a migraine, but finally, he rose from the bench and began to jay walk across the street. Daniel stunned by the sudden movement rushed up to meet him and it was a good thing that there was a sudden low flow of cars.

Daniel blamed that on Justin's Magic whether it was possible or not.

"Where are you going?" Daniel asked suddenly curious. His son was taking very assured steps and his face revealed nothing and that was rare because Daniel was the King of reading Justin's face, better than Jason.

"Over here," Justin answered and Daniel huffed. 'Over here' could mean a hundred different places!

Daniel soon found out where 'here' was when Justin walked right through the doors of a Tiffany's Jewelers. Now, Daniel was even more curious. Justin had always hated jewelry stores, he thought the people were nasty and pushy and so he was very surprised to see Justin move in confident strides.

Daniel didn't say anything, even though he longed too. He kept on Justin's right and flashing a few of the workers his 'court look' to keep them from approaching and pissing his son off. No need to be kicked out of such a fine place.

"Everything's so girly," Justin intoned. "I want something that's not girly but nice at the same time."

"Watch?"

Justin shook his head. "Hm, no, not very Harry to me," he admitted. "Rings – uh – no. Bracelets? He's not a girl," he hissed causing Daniel to snicker softly. "_Skulls_? Hell no! I saw the Dark Mark last year in the paper, there's no way I'm doing that."

"You want something meaningful yet subtle," Daniel said when they walked over to the cases that were lit up with pendants and necklaces. "So, no hearts. A locket perhaps?"

"Something necklace oriented," Justin said automatically.

Daniel kept his back to one of the ladies who were standing nearby listening in on their conversation. "Well, he's a Gryffindor, right? House of the Lions?"

Justin chuckled. "He's really a Slytherin," he muttered. "But a snake would be too – painful." His eyes widened as he said this and turned away briefly. "Constant reminder of my stupidity."

His eyes then fell on a series of key charms and his eyes widened at them. He shifted and hovered over them, eyeing each one. A key. It was subtle and perfect.

Daniel's eyes followed Justin's and he grinned when he saw his son looking at the keys.

"Key to your heart," Daniel said causing Justin to blush a little.

"Hush," Justin demanded lightly but he was smiling slightly. "You and you're insinuations."

"Oh, my insinuations?" Daniel scoffed as he tried not to laugh. "I'm not the one who jay walked across the street to a jewelry shop."

"Pa!" Justin groused quietly. "Get that nosy woman over there; I want to know if this is all the keys they have."

"Say please," Daniel taunted and Justin's glare was enough for him to laugh outright and beckon the lady over.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked plastering on a fake smile.

"Are these all the keys you have?" Daniel asked succinctly.

"No, we have quite a range in the back. Would you like me to bring some out?"

"That would be appreciative, thanks."

An hour later, Justin walked out with the perfect gift in a small silk blue gift bag. He was completely satisfied and he thanked his Pa as they headed toward the car park.

"It'll be perfect!"

"I'll give it to him tonight," Justin said nodding.

"Ooh," Daniel whistled. "I really should not encourage my son, but I can't help it! It sounds so cute."

"Pa!"

"Ah, come on! Let me have my fun, please?" Daniel looped his arm through his son's and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You're my only son and if I can't tease you about sex and all that jazz what am I going to do?" he pouted.

"Oh geez!" Justin was now tomato red, but his Pa's words had struck a rather heated cord inside of him as he suddenly had images in his head of Harry lying on his bed with absolutely nothing on.

Daniel arched an eyebrow. "Uh oh… daydreams."

Justin hardly caught that as he slid into the stuffy car.

"I think it's time I give you a talk…"

"Pa!"

"I'm serious," Daniel said turning on the engine and the air conditioner. He sat back and looked at Justin. "I'm serious this time. No kidding around, I'm not going to stop you from doing what you want. I trust you, Jason trusts you, and we both adore Harry. We think he's perfect in every way. I don't want you to hurt him or vice versa."

Justin realized what his Pa was saying and nodded. "Go on."

"We never gave it to you before, because we did not know whether you were interested in a boy or a girl and we weren't going to try and push you into anything you didn't want."

"I never gave it a thought," Justin confessed. "I think I'm bisexual though. I found a fair few guys nice to look at as well as girls but no one has ever captured me the way Harry has." It took a lot for him to say this aloud, he was only just understanding his own feelings let alone baring his soul and he didn't even know how Harry felt about him and so he could be setting himself up for an intensive heartbreak.

"Justin, I see it," Daniel said softly. "Usually, I would tell you to be careful with your heart. But I see Harry, I see his purity. He likes you and he likes you a lot. The smallest advances make his eyes light up just like yours. The feeling is completely mutual and you'll have to be the bold one, otherwise, he'll never make any moves."

Justin nodded. "Harry's been so alone and he's so scared of losing the people around him. He holds everyone he has close. He easily forgives and wears his heart on his sleeve. That's kind of worrying at times because if someone really hurts him, he'll just wave it off like it's nothing. I'm a Hufflepuff and I too am forgiving but there comes a time when you have to watch yourself."

"Exactly, loyalty is a wonderful virtue. One of the most spectacular, but it can bring out the best and worst of people. Some take advantage of it cruelly and now to the fun part."

Justin groaned and sank deeper into the seat. He was going to be there a while.

(o)

Thorpe's Park was unlike anything Harry had ever seen before. Some of the rides were amazing and his eyes widened as he saw a huge drop tower. The crowds were flourishing and there was laughter and chatter in the air. The smell of popcorn and sea-salt mixed and mingled along with pizza from various vendors and stalls.

Sirius looked like a kid in a candy store. He was under some well placed glamour courtesy of Remus. His hair was a dark auburn and his face was completely shaven and his eyes instead of gray were a vibrant emerald matching Harry's. He was wearing brand new Muggle clothes and his hair was thrown back to the base of his neck like Harry's. No one would ever expect that he was the ex-convict from two years ago.

His alias was Mark Bradshaw and Harry's if anyone asked was Jaden Harry Bradshaw. Justin had insisted on Harry's name pointing out that nothing else would fit and Justin didn't want to verbally use his alias. For some reason, it seemed wrong to call Harry by another name.

Daniel had given Justin a pager with a plastic waterproof covering that was linked to theirs in case of emergencies. There were payphones all around the area so if they needed to find each other they would.

"Ooh, Harry! Look at that one!" Sirius pointed to a massive metal rail coaster. It had so many corkscrews and upside down loops that Remus turned green at the sight of it.

They started on the slower rides, Jason and Daniel joined in but they mostly hung back to watch. Neither of them could stop laughing whenever Sirius got over excited and started jumping up and down and pointing out things like a five-year-old.

Harry enjoyed it and even Remus let him be, this was probably the first time Sirius had been able to experience fun ever since he escaped Azkaban and neither of them were ready to knock him down a few pegs.

They started with Bumper Cars and then a swinging Pirate Ship that made Remus a little nauseas. Sirius kept hooting and calling out, winking at passing women for the heck of it and making them blush or laugh at him.

Harry never found a bored moment when they got in line for the rides. Sometimes the wait was up to thirty minutes but Justin was always standing by ready to do something to make him jump and he would often poke, prod, and flat-out tickle Harry until his insides felt like mush.

At one point, Sirius and Jason had to help poor Remus to the bathroom to wash his face. He was so ill from one of the coasters. Daniel was laughing and had gone with them in case back up was needed.

Justin and Harry were sitting on a bench by the tree and playing a game of red-hands that Harry won every time. His reflexes were sharp and Justin could never pull his hands away in time.

"What do you want to do next?" Justin asked watching Harry's face. The smile had not left since they entered the park and it was nice to see.

Harry gazed up at Justin, eyes glittering brightly. "I don't care, what haven't we ridden?"

"Quite a few things, we could start on the water rides."

"Hm, okay. It'll relieve my sunburn," Harry said rolling his shoulders. He was wearing a white tank top and a pair of green and white shorts that passed his knees just a little. It was too hot to wear anything else and his hair was tied back and he could just feel the itchy tightness on his shoulders.

"Still hurting?" Justin asked dropping his hands and leaning around to see Harry's back. "Ooh, it's really red. You need some ointment on that."

"It's not too bad," Harry said sweetly. Justin was always so worried about him. "I have a high pain tolerance. Just a little bothersome."

"Yeah but you don't want to get poison from the sun," Justin moved to sit behind Harry and gently ran his finger across the burning red skin.

Harry shivered at the sensitivity and the goose bumps began to form even under the heat.

"Does that hurt?"

"No," Harry breathed closing his eyes. "Sensitive, feels – nice."

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Justin said brushing his tips over the boy's shoulder blades. Instinctively, he pulled Harry back against his chest.

Harry swallowed a little nervously, his heart was racing so fast, and the blood had flooded to his face that he wondered if he was a tomato or cherry yet. He leaned back into Justin's chest, settling against the slim tall frame. "It's been the best birthday I've ever had, Justin. Thank you," he said truly.

Justin smiled and played with a few of the strands around Harry's face. "Only thank me, if I'm able to give you more good birthdays."

Harry laughed softly. "This is the first time I ever felt like myself. I feel free and I know Sirius feels it too. All those years locked up in Azkaban," he whispered and shuddered visibly but he relaxed when Justin's hold tightened on him.

"I could see it."

"He was so sickly and haunted when I first saw him. We were standing near the lake and he was asking me to come live with him, before Wormtail got free. That's when the Dementors showed up and tried to suck our souls at. Over a hundred."

Justin closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Jesus, Harry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help."

"Nonsense, Justin. I wouldn't have wanted to put anyone through that hell," he insisted. "Every time I got within range of them I would hear my parents and Voldemort. On the night of their deaths, their final words to each other.

"Don't think of that now," Justin whispered into his ear. "You're here with me and Sirius is here and safe."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Ssh," the Hufflepuff chided gently. "None of that, Harry. I'll give you my gift later on tonight."

Harry blinked and then shifted a little until he was on his side and he could see Justin's adorable face more clearly. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know that, we both know that," Justin said gliding a finger along Harry's jaw. "But I wanted too. I hope you'll like it."

The heat in the air was nothing compared to the smothering sensation of the fire that exploded in his chest. His eyes instinctively fell on Justin's lips as time seemed to slow down quite a bit. "I'll love whatever you give me."

Justin pressed his forehead to Harry's watching the light in his eyes shine with an emotion that most likely modeled his own. "I'm going to take care of you. For years, you've been saving everyone else's life and protecting them and never once has anyone protected you."

"Justin," Harry brought his hand up and lightly ran his two fingers down Justin's cheek and along his lips. "I don't want you near Voldemort. I don't want that – I can't. You of all people."

"Ssh, who said anything about Voldemort?" Justin asked cupping Harry's cheek. They were so close now they could both feel the heat from their breaths and Justin could make out every little detail in Harry's face. His nose was so red from the sun that it was adorable and it seemed to make his eyes brighter somehow. "This is not your fight, Harry. You don't have to fight back. You don't have to do anything, this is an adult's war, not yours."

"That's nice to hear, I fear Voldemort won't leave me alone."

"What can he do if we skip you across the world? Is he going to leave Britain? I very much doubt it."

Harry chuckled. "So, you're going to kidnap me?"

"On a technicality only," Justin hummed. "It's not like you would mind being kidnapped."

"Stockholm syndrome much?"

"If that's the way you wanna look at it, sure."

Harry's chuckles turned into soft wild laughter. "What are you doing to me, Justin Finch-Fletchley?"

"Wooing you." Justin deadpanned.

Harry choked and his smile got bigger. "Really?"

Justin brushed his nose along Harry's. "Is it working?"

Harry's bottom lip twitched. "I'll you know when we're alone," he promised. "I think actions speak louder than words."

It was that simple answer that made Justin's heart fly away and he didn't think he was ever going to get it back.

(o)

In the near evening, the adults, Sirius included moved to the shelter to set up the dinner. Remus had packed everything in charmed heaters and they remained discreet while setting it all up.

Justin and Harry joined them after one of the water rides, they ran over hand in hand together and Daniel noticed that they hadn't let go of each other since they were sitting on the park bench outside the bathrooms.

Justin was teasing Harry about something until the teen whacked him playfully upside the head. Justin retaliated by grabbing him around the waist and pulling him closer and Daniel groused inwardly that he hadn't brought his camcorder.

"Ooh, food!" Justin chirped. "I'm starving!" he declared. He pulled Harry down with him onto the bench, it was such a subtle movement that almost made him fall into Justin's lap.

Harry snuffed. "You're always hungry."

"So are you," Justin said and piled Harry's plate with his favorite foods, leaving out the carrots and mushrooms appropriately.

Sirius provided the comedy over dinner, talking about the pranks he used to pull with James and how when Remus set his mind to it, he was the Marauder that outsmarted them all when it came to pranking.

"Moony never got caught," Sirius said grinning. "Never had a detention, James and I were always in detention!"

"That's because you don't know the meaning of the word subtle," Remus said picking up a roll.

"Sounds brilliant," Jason said passing Daniel the salt.

"I'm a detention magnet," Harry quipped stealing the unused fork from Justin because he dropped his own under the table.

"Oh, really? What on earth do you do to get in trouble?" Daniel asked disbelieving.

"Trouble finds me," Harry replied. "Snape hates my guts."

"He hates everyone," Justin said scowling. "I've been fortunate enough to evade him."

Sirius scowled. "Snivellous, a petty little man with the grease and hook nose that was too curious for his own damn good."

Remus smiled sadly. "Severus never did know when to leave well enough alone."

"I've heard of this Professor, enough to find him unpleasant." Daniel shook his head. "Why is he teaching if he seems to hate it so much?"

"Favor to Dumbledore," Sirius grunted. "I swear, he's not trustworthy, I don't care what that old man says. There has never been a reason to trust, Snape. He is a Death Eater."

Jason frowned. "Why would he put children in danger for a favor?" he asked slowly.

"I am not fond of Severus," Remus confessed and he looked a little uncomfortable. "However, given the origins of his loyalty, he is on Albus' side."

"What do you mean? What do you have to prove that?" Daniel asked challengingly.

"Lily."

Sirius flinched and Harry's head shot up. "My mum?" he asked and Remus nodded.

"They were the best of friends for years, even before school. Lily was his only true friend; she always stuck up for him, and did what was right until their final falling out in fifth year. He called her a Mudblood in the heat of anger and she got tired of the way his 'Death Eater friends' treated her own. But he never stopped loving her."

Harry was horrified and shocked to hear that, never in his life would he have imagined that Snape had loved his mother. He could decide whether he felt sick or pity after hearing that.

Sirius scowled. "She was too good for him. I still don't see where that imbeds his loyalty. He treats Harry like shit, if he cared at all about Lily, he'd show a little respect for her child."

"I never did say Severus was a socially inclined man, Sirius," Remus admonished. "He may dislike Harry but I can guarantee that the second he looks into Harry's eyes, Severus' hate turns to pain and that can bring out the best or the worst in a person.

"Always bad, never good!" Sirius assured. "Still don't trust him, the greasy git," he scowled. "I mean, I spent my life in Azkaban for something I didn't do. He's killed and tortured and all because he loved Lily, Dumbledore believed him!"

"That doesn't sound right to me," Daniel said picking up his bottled water and taking a sip. "Didn't they give you a trial for that?"

"No, they slung me in Azkaban and the worst of it? Half of the real Death Eaters escaped. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, MacNair, Nott, Bulstrode… I could go on and on. I've never once killed in my life," Sirius said darkly. "Not once, not even when I wanted too. The only murder I was prepared to do was on Wormtail's life but Harry reminded me that James would have been ashamed of me and it's true. He would have been."

When the darkness fell and the lights began to pop on around the park, Justin took Harry away from the severe conversation going on between the adults. Harry didn't need to hear that depressing stuff on his birthday. Daniel had gotten into a deep discussion about laws, questioning both Remus and Sirius what kind of system the Magical World had.

Justin knew he had to save Harry because he was growing uncomfortable by the moment.

They stopped near a brightly lit up Ferris wheel that was revolving gently. It was next to a bay of water and Harry was watching it serenely. The wind was much more pleasant now that night had spread dissolving the burning day and cooling everything off spectacularly.

Harry brushed a few flickering strands of hair out of his mouth as he fell under the hypnotic gaze of the wheel. He could hear laughter and music in the background but none of that seemed to matter much. He couldn't get over the fact that he felt so free as if restraints had been taken off his wrists and he was given the chance to walk around without a price-tag hanging over his head.

Harry had loved the Magical World when he first entered; it was a breath of fresh air for him. All of this and he belonged. It was a home away from home and then, his nice little world shattered around him. Ruthless enemies began to crop up with more power and knowledge than he could ever had and it was like sinking into a convoluted nightmare. So many strands of hell and he couldn't find that single strand that led him back to the original heaven that he had discovered. But then, something Magical happened, his heart picked up a strand of heaven, one that Harry didn't recognize.

It was warm and ember burning to touch but it wasn't painful. He tore his eyes away from the hypnotic sight of the wheel and stared to the right of him where Justin stood with him, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand and he smiled.

It seemed that Harry had found a thread of heaven amongst the hell and he couldn't for the life of him figure out how he managed it. But he certainly wasn't going to argue.

"Let's ride," Harry said in a soft hushed voice that Justin wouldn't have been able to pick up if he hadn't been so in tune with Harry.

"Okay, can you give me a minute? I need to get something, I'll be right back, five minutes!" Justin said grinning and then before Harry could respond, he was kissed on the cheek and his companion rushed off through the slow folds of the low crowd.

It wasn't long until Justin returned, he was grinning widely, and Harry hardly had time to wonder where he'd gone. He was sweating a little in the brow and he chuckled as he nodded. "Come on!"

"What did you do?" Harry asked. Justin didn't answer and simply continue to grin, and this caused Harry's curiosity to go haywire. "Justin!" he whined when Justin slipped his hand into Harry's and led him toward the Ferris wheel.

Justin snickered at him and this made Harry pout and Justin had the sudden idea to kiss the pout away and he might have had the attendant didn't push them through when the ride came to a stop.

Harry noticed vaguely that Justin's other hand was made into a fist, like he were hiding something. He wanted to ask but he supposed that Justin was waiting for them to get in the air.

Slowly, the Ferris Wheel began to move and it was kind of different because they were the only ones on it and before Harry could get interested in the scenery there was a clink and Justin's hand was right in front of his face but that's not what what Harry saw, glinting against the lights, a platinum chain loosely by Justin's fingers and on the very end of that chain was a long skeleton key with three loops at the top and around those loops were small clear cut diamonds.

"Justin?" Harry breathed in absolute shock.

"Happy Birthday," Justin whispered into his ear. Harry hesitantly touched it with his finger, afraid he would damage it. Justin laughed nervously. "Come on, don't do that to me, you're worrying me!"

Harry paused in his awed state and tore his eyes away from the gift and looked right at Justin and instead of answering right away, he leaned into the teen's frame and pressed a fluttering gentle kiss to his lips. It was hesitant at first, a new sensation, causing the strange burning to flare up stronger and higher.

Justin responded back by looping his arm around Harry's waist and tightening his grip and pulling him as close as possible until they were flushed together. He kissed Harry deeper, starting a search that would lead him to what he wanted and he was rewarded when Harry opened up to him, his small fingers fisting his t-shirt without thought. As odd as it seemed, time seemed to stop and he shivered unconsciously when Harry's fingers crawled up his chest tugging and clenching the fabric to somehow get closer. Justin was sure that if the bar wasn't sitting in their lap right now, Harry would be in his lap.

When Harry attempted to retract, he only got a half an inch away, and breathlessly he gravitated back with higher confidence and less hesitance.

Justin took the chain and slowly slipped it around Harry's neck while they were kissing and he brushed his lips off Harry's lips and ran along his cheek until he got to his ears. His hormones were taking a turn into a land that was almost painful as his groin tightened and taking in Harry's soft scent and thin body pressed so closely into him was trying on his self-control. He snapped the chain after a little fumbling before lightly taking Harry's earlobe into his mouth and flicking his tongue across it.

Harry jolted and moaned at the act and he bit down on his swollen lips, his arousal was hot and the world seemed to have fallen into a volcano and Harry felt as though he were at the center of it and about to explode.

"I'm going to take care of you," Justin whispered stroking the side of Harry's neck. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again. I promise. I'll take you away if I have too. Can I have you?"

Harry's eyes closed and he nuzzled Justin's cheek and kissed him languidly. He smiled. "Why ask what you already have?"


	6. Weak

A/N: Apologies for the wait. See at the end for a more appropriate response.

Weak

_We call them weak  
Who are unable to resist_

Justin staggered downstairs on the first of August. He was still sleep fogged but he hadn't wanted to sleep so late like he usually did, he was in a very happy mood and he wanted it to last as long as possible. Yesterday had been absolutely remarkable and not only because Harry was now his, but because of all the smiles and laughter he was able to get out of Harry. He remembered them taking two more goes on the Ferris Wheel until Justin's pager had gone off.

He could just see Ernie's round face and pompous stare if he could hear Justin's thoughts. He'd be called a pathetic love-sick moron who needed to get his head out of the clouds.

But Justin didn't care, if being 'sick' felt like this then he'd stay sick and never try and get better. Sappy and girly sounded but who cared. He was happy and that was that.

"It was a Dementor."

Justin froze when he stepped into the kitchen to see Remus and Sirius sitting at the small island with Daniel and Jason on the other side. Daniel had his hand over his mouth.

"Dementor? What do they do exactly?" Jason asked. "I've heard that term several times but it's unclear to me."

Sirius looked pained. "They administer something called the Dementor's Kiss and when they do it, they suck your soul out, and leave you nothing but a vegetable."

"Oh God, that poor child!" Daniel gasped.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, the Dursleys did not take it well. The Ministry of Magic had to Obliviate them completely, wipe everything of the Magical World. Petunia Dursley doesn't even know she had a sister now and has no idea that Harry exists."

"We were able to get this, before all hell broke loose," Sirius said pushing a piece of paper toward them. "Harry's guardianship. Neither of us can take him and this needs to be filed before the Ministry gets a hold of it. I fear what they would do, Dumbledore is losing ground. You may not have much respect for him because of everything's he's done but putting Harry in the Ministry's hands is dangerous. It'll kill him."

Daniel took the paper and skimmed over it, Jason was already giving him a fountain pen. "We've already discussed this," Jason said as Daniel took to signing his name on the line without hesitation.

"We believe that this is an act from inside the Ministry itself," Remus confessed. "Fudge is a very overzealous character. He'll do anything to hold his position. No one but a few people know that Harry can do a Patronus. I believe they were banking on shutting him up about Lord Voldemort's return and it backfired."

"Considering he is there no longer, which is good," Daniel said in relief. "What do we do now?"

"I'll have Arthur or Kingsley sneak this into the records office. It's backdated to last week so no one will ever know we slipped through the cracks of the chaos," Remus assured. "Arthur is the least noticed man in the Ministry and Kingsley is one of the best Aurors we have and he's on our side. I'll go ahead and get this to him."

"You told Dumbledore then?" Jason asked frowning.

"We had no choice," Sirius insisted. "We did not tell him your location or any of that. But we did tell him that Harry had already gone a few weeks prior. He was not pleased but he was relieved to know that Harry was safe. If I hadn't of told him this, he would have gone on a nationwide manhunt for Harry. He wants to relocate him to my manor but I asked Dumbledore to hold off for a while. He didn't like it but we're not Marauders for no reason."

Remus smiled weakly. "We know how to work around the forces, despite our mistakes. I'll get this to the Ministry. Sirius, you better get back to the manor soon. I expect someone will need to be there to answer the questions the Weasleys might have."

"How do we tell Harry?" Daniel asked looking up at Jason.

"I don't know."

"I'll tell him," Justin said leaning against the wall. Everyone looked over at him and Daniel rushed over and embraced him. "Pa? I'm fine and so is Harry." He patted his father on the back.

"I know, I mean, I can't help but think – that could have been Harry. I mean, I know that child of the Dursleys was rotten but he is still a child. He needed discipline not – _this_."

"Harry would have probably saved them," Sirius confessed as he stood and pushed the stool under the island. "His Patronus is unlike anything I have ever seen before. He saved me from over a hundred Dementors."

"What is a Patronus?" Jason asked curiously.

"A Patronus is a pure guardian of Magic. It's usually pale white and sometimes gold. It's one of the hardest bits of Magic to ever conjure. Most people can't do it, some Aurors can't even do it," Sirius expressed. "Harry can do it. It's a glorious stag. It takes the form of a creature that means something to the person. Harry's father was a stag animagus."

"How curious, I'd love to see one," Jason said trying to picture it.

"If Harry had been there, I'm sure they would try and expel him for Underage Magic since he would have survived the encounter. Ever since Azkaban I haven't been able to conjure a proper Patronus. All I get is a bunch of white wavy wisps," he confessed.

"You tell Dumbledore that if he wants to relocate Harry then he has to go through us," Daniel said as Jason pulled out a card.

"If he knows how to use a telephone then he should because we will not accept any surprise visits. We're not letting Harry go off to God knows where because a Headmaster thinks it's the best course of action," Justin's Dad said equally as coldly as his husband.

"Can't wait to see the reaction," Sirius confessed with a grin as he flicked the card.

Once Sirius had left, Justin turned to his parents. "What exactly happened?" He took a seat in front of the counter.

"Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin was attacked by a Dementor last night," Daniel said sitting opposite of him. "They caused such a commotion that the Ministry had no choice but to Obliviate them and a set of neighbors that had heard everything. They don't even know Harry anymore, they never knew they had a nephew and the woman believes she is an only child."

Justin's mood had now been shattered. He didn't like the Dursleys at all but he wasn't that cruel, he might have wanted to knock their blocks off but he didn't want them to die. Just suffer a little.

"I hope Harry doesn't mind, Daniel took custody of him," Jason said handing Justin a glass of orange juice.

"He won't mind," Justin said softly. One good thing out of a whole lot of bad. He brushed a hand through his hair, pulling the thick loose locks out of his eyes and huffed as he stared at the eight o' clock hour. He stood up without saying a word and headed up the stairs.

He cringed at the thought of relaying bad news to Harry. He would not take this lightly at all, no matter how much he despised them, Harry never wanted them dead.

Harry was awoken by the dip in the bed, his eyes opened instantly, and shifted on his side to face Justin who placed his orange juice aside and laid down next to him.

"Morning," Justin said brushing Harry's face.

Harry smiled truly and this made Justin's heart restrict. He did not want to make that smile fall. "Yeah, morning."

Justin leaned in and brushed a soft kiss across Harry's lips, when he pulled back, Harry shuffled closer, and he smiled weakly as he curled his arms around the boy and hugged him close. "I'm sorry."

"For?" Harry asked resting his head on the boy's chest. He was rather slim but it was nice, he liked the comfort.

"I got bad news and good news. I'll just say it, last night Dudley was attacked by Dementors."

Harry gasped and jerked up, his eyes wide. His heart sank. "What?"

Justin took Harry's hand and brought it close. "I'm sorry, Remus and Sirius came by to tell us. They gave him the Kiss."

"Ohhh," Harry bowed his head, horrified, and a little guilty. "If I had been there-"

"Harry, Sirius already told us that if you had been there, they'd have dragged you into court under accounts of Underage Magic. They're trying to shut you up."

"It wasn't Voldemort?" Harry looked at Justin incredulously.

"They don't think so. The Dursleys had to be Obliviated, they caused quite a ruckus, so they don't even know who you are. They never knew they had a family member who was a witch or that she had a child."

Harry didn't quite know how to feel about that. One part happy, one part sad, and another part a little blameful but he knew that in the end, he couldn't keep blaming himself for things that people did. He felt terrible but what could he do?

"I'm really sorry, but, on the bright side Pa signed custody papers for you. Sirius and Remus somehow backdated it a week ago so that the Ministry won't find out that someone slipped through all the chaos."

"They signed?" Harry asked confused.

Justin nodded. "Quite happily too. They're very worried about you, Pa almost started to cry."

Harry's fingers snagged around the platinum key around his neck on instinct and stared at the far wall trying to let everything sink in. "It's fine," he then said turning to Justin and smiling when he saw those big brown eyes gazing at him deep concern. He laid back and gently kissed him. "I can't keep blaming myself for things that happen. I have no choice but to accept it, I'm just sorry I couldn't do anything."

"It's better this way, not that he's – nearly dead or anything, but that you're safe," Justin said biting his lower lip. "I hope you don't think I'm a horrid person, but I'm glad you weren't there last night. I know you can protect them but I would prefer you stay out of it."

"Not draw attention to myself," Harry said in understanding. "I know, don't worry. I could never think you were horrid, Justin." He touched Justin's cheek tenderly. "That word doesn't even begin to describe you. I've learned a lot ever since Cedric's death."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Justin asked. "You don't have too, but I'll listen."

Harry's fingers twisted into Justin's t-shirt instinctively. "I dream about it, a lot. I blame myself enough for one murder I don't need to do that with this. I can only take so much before I crack under pressure…" It was with that, Harry told Justin everything. From the moment his name was pulled out all the way through the trails.

Justin simply lay there tightening his grip and listening, Harry's voice cracked in certain places, and Justin's head fell back and he thought about it some more. "God, Harry. You helped Cedric even when my house was against you?"

"It was only fair," Harry said softly. "I mean, Fleur and Viktor knew and Hagrid let it slip for me. Cedric would have been the only one without the knowledge and I don't cheat. I play fairly."

"You were good to him, even when he didn't deserve it."

"It's easy to turn on someone you don't know," Harry murmured. "No one knew the real me, all they knew was what they had read. It's easy to lose sight of a person."

"They always say sticks and stones can break bones but words don't hurt – I think that's bull shit."

"It is," Harry agreed. "In fact, I prefer sticks and stones because they don't affect the way your heart feels after they've been thrown."

There was a soft tap on the door, and Justin called them in; Daniel and Jason were standing there with plates of food on silver trays.

"Morning, Harry," Daniel said gently padding over. "We thought you two could have some breakfast."

Harry smiled and struggled to sit up. "Looks great, thank you. But I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked coming around to sit on Harry's free side. Daniel sat in front of the boys and Justin shifted a little so that he could use his hands to eat.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's horrible what happened but there's nothing I can do about it and I have enough blame on me to be going on with."

"What on earth could you blame yourself for?" Daniel asked nudging the plates toward the boys. "Eat and talk! I won't have you losing anymore weight."

Harry took a couple pieces of bacon. "Voldemort came back because of me, Cedric died because I tricked him into taking the cup with me. I had wanted it to be a Hogwart's Victory. I didn't want it but Cedric didn't want it either and I made us both take it. Voldemort used my blood to come back."

"That doesn't put you at fault, Harry. You only did what you thought was right by that boy. It's circumstantial at best something that would never hold up in a courtroom."

"Besides, you could not have prepared for what happened," Jason said softly.

"I should have put the clues together, all my dreams. I should have figured out that Moody was being impersonated. I should-" Suddenly, his lips were pinched together by Jason.

"Should have, could have, and would have. It doesn't change anything," Jason smiled warmly. "Don't think about the past. What you need to think about is the future." He cupped Harry's cheek gently. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Harry."

"You'll only make it more painful if you do," Daniel hummed pouring them some fresh orange juice. "Now, I have a question for you, Harry. It seems that Remus and Sirius had no choice but to mention that you were gone from Privet Drive. I signed custody papers."

"Justin told me," Harry said before Daniel could say anything more. "It's fine, so long as you wanted to do it and were not forced."

Jason snorted. "No one can force Daniel to do anything, Harry."

Daniel smirked. "We've been talking about it since before your birthday. I'll hand it to your godfathers, they've improved with their care and I believe they are now remembering what it is like to be a child, stuck in a life of hell. They pulled some tricks to protect you from the Ministry. One more thing, Dumbledore wants to relocate you. It is your choice whether to stay or go."

Justin frowned. "I don't want him going anywhere! He doesn't need to be anywhere near the war!"

"I agree, Justin. But honey, it's not our choice. If Harry feels that he should return then we need to support him," Daniel said softly.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. They were giving him a choice, a real choice. It wasn't like, _'you go here or else.'_ It was true, he would love to see his friends but he was seriously rethinking his place in the upcoming war. It was an inevitable occurrence, soon it would all get out and the Ministry would have no choice but to finally submit to the truths. "I don't want to relocate. I want to stay here," he insisted. "I've never been given a choice before and that means a lot. I was always told to go here, there, and everywhere without asking questions."

"You will always have a choice here, Harry. Justin has a choice and you have a choice. We will not steal it away from you so callously. Now, eat up. We'll return in a couple hours and Justin will tell me if you haven't eaten all your food." Daniel ruffed Harry's head an winked at Justin.

Justin snickered as Harry looked over at him. "You really wouldn't tell on me would you?"

Instead of answering right away, Justin leaned into Harry and kissed him softly. The taste of orange juice lingered between them. "Only because I care."

Harry stuck out his tongue and Justin kissed it. "Yeah, yeah." He wondered briefly if he was a bad person for feeling so happy? He knew that the Dursleys would never recover from this, and yet, here he was sitting with breakfast in bed next to his boyfriend and he was smiling.

He was torn on his emotions. The Dursleys were horrible to him and a sickening voice in the back of his head was telling him that they deserved it for all the pain they had caused him, for all the times they had heckled him about how his parents were worthless drunks and his mother was a bitch and she should have gotten rid of the 'pup.'

He grimaced at the memories but he shook his head furiously, refusing to stoop to that level. They would only know how he felt if they had remembered him and anyway, getting joy from someone else's pain was something Voldemort would do. Not him, not Harry Potter.

He looked over at Justin to see the teen watching him closely. "I had a horrible thought," he professed brokenly.

The Hufflepuff seemed to read his mind completely, or at least his face. "I had the same thoughts," Justin admitted brushing a kiss to Harry's temple. "We both had that thought and it's true and wrong at the same time. They did deserve it but it's wrong to think so. They hurt you, Harry. They willingly hurt you and now they are paying the consequences for their actions whether they now know it or not. Had they taken care of you, loved you like a real aunt and uncle should have, they would all have been fine, safe and sound because you would have done your damndest to protect them. Don't feel horrible over them because if something happened to you, they sure as hell wouldn't feel bad about it."

"No, they'd party," Harry assured. "And you, just sounded like a Slytherin."

"No, I sounded like someone who is Just. I'm a fair person, I believe you get what you give in time. They gave you over ten years of misery, they neglected you and did God only knows what and they enjoyed it. They enjoyed the pain they were able to inflict on you and now it's their turn to taste that pain. To me they are being punished. I am not a religious person, you can't find someone more anti-religion than me. But I do believe that there is someone out there, somewhere pulling the strings, and watching over."

Harry pushed the tray aside and abruptly he swung his legs over Justin causing the teen to gasp and clench his hips.

"Harry…"

Harry snickered. "You pervert, what do you think I'm going to do?" he teased dropping a kiss onto Justin's forehead. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Justin deflated, his cheeks a brilliant red, and his hormones had reacted so quickly that he was only just realizing it. "Oh hush!" he squeezed Harry tighter causing the teen to grin and peck him on the lips.

"Color suits you, Justin."

"Nnn… are you going to the bathroom or are you going to sit on me?" Justin asked and he was hoping that it was latter.

Harry slipped off the bed and staggered as he tried to catch his balance. "Maybe later," he chirped disappearing through a door.

Justin sighed and leaned back, breaking off spare pieces of bacon and munching on it as he did. Harry was alright, Harry was smiling, and he nodded.

His good mood came back tenfold.

When they received their letters from Hogwarts, Daniel and Jason also received an invite to the Order of the Phoenix's secret location. When Remus and Sirius dropped by on the third, they promised Daniel that Harry would not be held hostage.

"I won't allow it, I already told Dumbledore that if he wanted to play prison guard, he'd have to find a new place for his Order," Sirius replied with a small smile. "I wasn't going to allow him to imprison my Godson like that."

"I know you're a little weary of Dumbledore," Remus said softly. "But I think it would be a good idea if you took his protection for when you venture into Diagon Alley. Just in case. I can be with you but Sirius can't, he's too well known. The Death Eaters know all about his animagus form."

Daniel looked over at Jason, waiting for his husband's answer.

Harry was observing all of this from Justin's lap in one of the armchairs, he was tugging on the necklace around his neck and it was becoming habit forming whenever he was nervous, or in simply in thought. It was like a strange sort of comfort.

"I think we should give it a go, Daniel," Jason said dropping a gentle hand onto the man's head. "We do need security protection, we're utterly useless to Harry in that particular position."

Daniel inclined his head. "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it. It's fine, we'll accept this invite but you tell your Headmaster that Harry is ours now and we will not accept anyone else's nose in our business. I did not sign those custody papers for no reason, I take my job as a parent seriously."

Harry was trying to understand the exchange between Daniel and Jason to Sirius and Remus. It was a little arcane to him because all his life very little care had gone into his wellbeing. It was always _stay at the relatives,_ but now, Daniel seemed to be on guard like a dog and he was bound to attack at one point.

He took in a quiet breath when Justin's fingers slipped under the hem of his t-shirt and touched his bare skin. He leaned back until his cheek was pressed to Justin's. It was so natural the way Justin was touching him so affectionately. It was like Harry had been with Justin all along but never knew it.

Usually, Harry would be a stammering mess, wondering if he was going to do something wrong or touch something that he wasn't supposed too. But he didn't find any of that with Justin, it was as easy as breathing, and that relieved and scared Harry all at once. He feared that it would be taken away from him. It'd been less than three days but it felt as if it had been coming forever with just enough gradual build up to finally notice it and take charge of the situation.

Perhaps it started sometime around third year? Justin's random appearances, questions about his care and then stopping off in the hospital to make sure he was alright. Harry remembered that night, he had wondered if Justin would visit him or if the boy would blame him for his house-mates death. He should have known not to think Justin would do something so low.

Justin was the true nature of a Hufflepuff, he was embodied with just a bit of everything.

He shivered when Justin's fingers ran down his shoulder and along his forearm, goose pimples formed and Harry squirmed. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Touching you," Justin answered without blinking.

"Okay then."

(o)

It was a windy August morning, the sun was dim and to Harry it looked like it was going to rain. Jason and Daniel had insisting on driving to this, 'Grimmauld Place' and Remus placed their car under a few Notice-Me-Not Charms before leading them down the dilapidated street.

"Hm, this place is a breeding ground for drug activity," Daniel commented keeping the pace.

"It's perfect for hiding in plain sight," Remus said softly. "Just up here, remember what I gave you guys?"

Jason and Daniel nodded followed by Justin and Harry. When they came upon number eleven and thirteen Grimmauld they all four started when number twelve slipped into place as if it had always been there.

"Also, keep it down low when we enter the house. There's a portrait that screams bloody murder every time it's bothered," Remus said sourly.

Justin kept hold of Harry as they were led into the dusty black entrance hall. Daniel had to place a hand over his mouth to keep from coughing and Jason shifted from foot to foot reaching out to make sure the boys were next to them.

"This way," Remus barely breathed as they tip-toed across the wooden floorboards passing a gently swaying purple tapestry.

Harry and Justin eyed it suspiciously before moving along toward straight ahead and a set of stairs that led to the upper floors.

Remus pushed it back allowing a stream of off yellow to light their way into an old fashioned kitchen.

Harry's saw a gaggle of redheads and one brunette but he hardly had time for anything else because the brunette launched herself on him, throwing her thin body into his arms and if Justin hadn't been behind him, he would have definitely fallen over.

"Oi, Hermione, I need to breath!" Harry said patting her on the back.

She pulled away, flushed in the cheeks. "Are you okay, Harry? Where have you been?" she asked breathlessly and then she squeaked when she recognized Justin behind Harry.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley?" she queried.

"That's me," Justin said keeping a hand on Harry.

She was confused. Harry smiled. "I've been at Justin's this whole time."

"Harry! Why didn't you tell us mate?" Ron asked moving into his peripheral line of sight. He was as gangly and tall as Harry remembered him.

"I couldn't. You would have told Dumbledore."

"No we wouldn't!" Ron argued shaking his head. "We wouldn't have told that old man anything!"

"Ronald! Don't disrespect your Headmaster that way, and move aside, I want to see Harry for myself!" Mrs. Weasley motherly voice cut through Ron and he was suddenly pushed aside and Harry wound up in the tight arms of the Weasley Matriarch. "Oh, Harry it's good to see you again. How are you doing dear?"

Harry nodded. "I'm great Mrs. Weasley," he insisted and it was only then when all of his friends realized he was safe and sound they turned to the Muggles observing everything.

"Oh, hello! So rude of me, I apologize, I'm Molly Weasley!"

"Daniel Finch and this is my husband, Jason Fletchley, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said as they all shook hands.

Ron was looking confused. "What's going on?" he asked looking from Justin to Harry.

"He's with me," Harry and Justin said at the same time.

Several blinks all around.

"When did this happen?" Hermione asked curiously. "I didn't think you even knew each other."

"We do," Justin assured with a smile. "After I apologized for my stupidity in second year, we met up a few times in the hall and I visited him in the hospital wing."

"Oh," Hermione said and she looked a little hurt that Harry hadn't told her.

"I don't understand, when?" Ron asked thickly.

"Mostly last year," Harry answered.

Ron's ears pinked. "Oh, I see," he said with a nod of sad understanding.

Bill moved through the crowd of his family and lifted Harry up off his feet. He winked at Justin who arched an eyebrow.

"Good to see you, Harry!"

"You too, Bill!"

Mrs. Weasley was tittering on about food and how both boys looked a little thin. Daniel arched an eyebrow. "I know you're being courteous but please don't suggest that I starve my boys."

Mrs. Weasley flushed. "Oh, heavens no! I didn't mean it like that!" she insisted.

"Good."

It was awkward for a moment, Ron and Hermione were asking Harry if he was staying but the teen shook his head. "No, I'm going back."

"Why?" Ron asked confused.

"I don't want to be here," he admitted. "I don't want to hear about it."

"But, Harry, it's dangerous!" Hermione explained. "You can't go back out there, this is the most safe place."

"Like Privet Drive was?" Harry asked darkly and she flinched at that.

"Yes, well – I don't know how that happened."

"The Ministry," Remus quipped drawing a glare from Mrs. Weasley. "They're out to hush anyone's claims of Voldemort's return. The Dementors are still under the Ministry control, Voldemort has yet to make that move and I don't think he'll be moving until everyone finally believes."

"Right now, he's a mere shadow and he can do what he wants because he has men on all sides lining the Minister's pockets with shiny gold," Sirius added his two bits in.

"Dumbledore should be here in about a half hour," Remus assured offering everyone seats. Harry sat between Jason and Justin.

Mrs. Weasley was asking Daniel and Jason questions but Daniel refused to answer when she asked where they lived.

"Our home has had wards put up by the MacMillan's not to mention the normal security that is usually around a large home. In fact, none of you had any idea that Harry had gone until the attack of the Dementors."

"How did you know where he lived?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Everyone knows," Justin added. "They know the general area, Ernie was the one who told me. It wasn't very hard after knocking on some doors. I was not pleased with the paper and I thought Harry could use a break and it seems I was right."

There was more chatter and general questions but Daniel was the King of evasion.

Ron and Hermione looked like they wanted to get Harry along but even though he loved them, he didn't wish to talk about his relationship with Justin. In fact, Harry kind of wanted to keep the boy to himself. He had to share everyone else with the world, why couldn't he have Justin alone?

When Dumbledore finally arrived it was a tense moment. Daniel was already standing and he was eyeing the aged Headmaster coolly.

Jason was the first one to introduce themselves.

"Ah, the Finch-Fletchley's. How nice it is to meet you!" Dumbledore said kindly. His eyes honed in on Harry and looked him over thoroughly. "It seems your holiday has been splendid, Harry."

"It has."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't take this chair I was sitting on to your head, old man," Daniel replied bluntly.

Dumbledore blinked and most of the room gasped in surprise. Sirius was snickering and Remus was elbowing him.

"Whatever for-?"

Daniel's eyes narrowed. "Are you that stupid? Whatever for?" he repeated coolly. "You send a child to abusive people who hated him and starved him! Then you have the gall to ask me why I don't want to hit you with something? Perhaps it'll knock some sense into that old brain of yours!"

Dumbledore did look ashamed. "I can only say that it was for his protection."

"_Protection?_ What protection? We took Harry from Privet Drive, _three whole weeks_ before your knowledge. What if we had been those Death Eaters?" The room was obviously surprised with a 'Muggle' knowing their current events. He scoffed at them all. "Do you really think I'd send my boy to school without knowing what he was getting into? If Justin was eleven-years-old right now and all this trouble was taking place, he would not going to school there any longer. But since he's old enough to decide for himself, I have no choice but to allow it. But remember this, Headmaster. Harry is now mine, he's my child, and I will not have you pulling him in a direction that he does not want to go!"

Silence reigned over the kitchen and Daniel and Dumbledore seemed to be facing off in some sort of staring contest and soon Dumbledore lost by looking away. "I apologize, I had no idea the blood wards were so weak."

"I never considered it home, Professor," Harry spoke up from his place slightly behind Daniel. "They didn't love me, they didn't want me. I didn't love them and didn't want them. You forced me there, I never went willingly."

"I'm not even going to get started on the fact that you, a simple Headmaster dropped a baby off in front of a stranger's doorstep without even so much as an explanation except for a stupid letter that probably made no sense. Do you even have an ounce of guilt for your actions? Are you really a caring Headmaster? I have to admit, I do not see it."

"The Headmaster has always meant well!" the lady on Dumbledore's side said sharply. "He's made mistakes but he's done all he can for the safety of our children."

"Who are you?' Daniel asked.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall!" she said drawing herself up to full height.

"Nice to meet you, and I am sorry but it's not good enough," Daniel replied. "Why don't you ask Harry what he wants for a change? Don't you think you should give a choice whether to sacrifice all and become an adult too early or remain as he is, and safe from the things that are bigger than him."

"He's very powerful."

"I don't give a damn how powerful you think he is, he's still a child!" Daniel hissed. "He's someone's baby. Whether his mother is dead or not makes no difference in what he still is!"

Professor Snape who had been behind Dumbledore the whole time flinched visibly and he bristled but remained quiet, while the elderly stiff woman on his left was staring at Daniel with her mouth gaping open like a fish in need of water.

"I think my husband makes a rather valid point, Headmaster," Jason interjected before anything else could be said. "You're piling all of this trouble on a boy and you're not giving him any choice in the matter. Why don't you ask him properly. Ask if he wants to fight."

"I quite agree, Albus," Mrs. Weasley said moving to stand next to the Muggles. "They've said everything I've wanted to say all these years. I just never had the courage. It's obvious they care about Harry, love him and treat him like their own. You cannot viably take that away from him and I won't allow you too."

Dumbledore peered over at Harry who raised his head and looked him dead in the eye. "I don't want to fight. I don't want to face Voldemort. I don't want anything to do with it. You may say it's not very Gryffindor of me but I wasn't meant to be in Gryffindor Headmaster and you know it. I'm a Slytherin and I think I prefer self-preservation. I'm fifteen with a fourth year education, there is nothing I can do and even if there is. I don't want too."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "I think I said something like that in second year, when the nurse told me quite baldly that 'Harry handled it.' How can you let a twelve-year-old handle a Basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets?"

"And the cup!" Ron declared stepping up. "You made Harry miserable! People were mean to him and you didn't step in! I can't particularly say I like Snape over there but had it been Malfoy he would have gone off on anyone teasing the git! But both you and our Head of House just let it be, like it's all going to work out on its own and it's not. Harry had to face – that thing last year in the graveyard and all he's getting out of it is spite! I think Harry's done enough. He's never wanted the fame or glory or any of the attention that he's been given."

"Not to mention," Hermione took a confident step forward. "We told you in our first year that someone was after the stone. You ignored us, Professor McGonagall. You ignored Harry when he went up to an adult. You broke his trust after that, he never went to you again."

Now it was McGonagall's turn to look as though a ton of bricks had fallen on her head. She stared at the ground in shame.

"I do not know what to say," Dumbledore admitted painfully. The twinkle that had once been in his eyes were gone and it was replaced by something that no one could detect.

"Let Harry go," Remus said softly. "Look at the difference in him now! He's only been able to act like a kid for less than month and he looks nothing like he did in June. If you drag him back into the mess that's been made then you'll ruin all of his healing and progress."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I will not ask anything more of you, Harry. I see that I've hurt you far more than I ever expected. I knew that my judgment wasn't the best when placing you with the Dursleys and I am now reminded in full of all the terrible things that I have done. I planned so carefully that I never thought to wonder if you were happy or not."

Harry tilted his head to the side innocently and he smiled a little. "It's fine professor. I'm happy now. If that makes me a weak person to choose my own interest above the worlds then so be it. I'll be weak, because weakness is also one of those rare types of strengths."

Daniel curled his arm around Harry and drew him close to his side. "I'll let them continue going to school for now but as soon as Justin and Harry tell me they want out, we will be gone, and I highly doubt you'll ever see us again."

"That would be most unfortunate."

"It is what it is."

(o)

Hello to all the readers, reviewers, and lurkers who have been wondering when I was going to update and why I haven't returned any PMs. I'll be doing that in the next couple of days, but I've been trying to work as many hours as possible so I could save up to take a few days without pay off so I could get my health problems taken care of. Thank you for all those who've reviewed, I've read them all even though I haven't responded, because I figure you'd rather me write the story than respond to everyone.


End file.
